<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't bite (Zuwoon) by Panladd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683192">Don't bite (Zuwoon)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panladd/pseuds/Panladd'>Panladd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, ITZY (Band), SF9 (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Death, Disturbing Themes, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gambling, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Homophobic Language, Human Trafficking, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panladd/pseuds/Panladd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world full of dead roaming around the land. Few survivors are trying their best to survive after the world's destruction on turning themselves against each other. No one is in the wrong. The world is just cruel.</p><p>Juho is seeing something about the deaths. His steps getting closer to the truth.</p><p>Rowoon is a random walker wondering if he is really dead. While he meets someone that awakens something inside him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baek Juho | Zuho/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Crimson Bow and Arrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking with herd of undead isn't that bad. That's what is going inside Seokwoo's head. He isn't sure how he can still control himself. He is infected, still he knows when to hide when someone is trying to point their guns at him.</p><p>Good sides about this is that the Biters won't eat you alive. Seokwoo has given up on communicating with Biters. They just ignore him and he isn't even sure if he even can form words. He hasn't tried to talk to survivors 'cause that means instant death.</p><p>He already died once so why should he die again? Seokwoo has been questioning that too many times. He has noticed that his limps doesn't look that rotten compared to other Biters in the herd. Seokwoo has already lost the count of days he has been undead.</p><p>Seokwoo had moments when he felt tired too or when he felt so hungry. He questions if other Biters are like him but he gave up on that idea when he hid when others just continued to follow the noise. Maybe his tongue is rotten so that's why he can't talk.</p><p>As he continued to walk on the highway with the massive herd. He has a feeling that something bad is going to happen. Seokwoo slowed down and tried to look around. Gun shots. Not far away from him. Seokwoo got little alarmed as he is getting ready to dodge the attacks or take in the fact to see someone getting eaten alive.</p><p>As he is slowly getting closer to the noise. There are about three people standing on top of the truck. They look like they are about to give up and are arguing about something. He couldn't make out what they were saying. But he figured out that they gave up. At least one of them did. By shooting herself on the head.</p><p>Her corpse falling from the truck as the other two are screaming after her. They stopped arguing and fell on the surface of the truck  as the Biters are crawling and trying to get up but failing cause their brains are not working. Seokwoo stopped walking and stared at the car next to him. He could take of and make the Biters follow him.</p><p>If he only knew how to start a car. Seokwoo had enough. He made through his way out of the highway and getting deeper in to the woods. Should he consider his coward act of not connecting to people. Should he turn back and be safe in that herd. He wondered through the woods as he made sure no one is close to him.</p><p>A gun shot. Seokwoo ran to somewhere to hide. He shouldn't make sudden moves 'cause you never know if your leg breaks off. He hid behind a big rock. He hears the rustling getting closer to him. </p><p>"I am sure that I saw someone in here." A voice spoke and Seokwoo held his breath. He still needs little bit of air to be alive but can hold his breath about hours. Gun shooting again. </p><p>"Shit. I'm out of bullets." The voice spoke again. Seokwoo peeks little behind the rock and sees a well built woman putting his gun back and takimg her knife out to kill the Biters. She's strong. She's brave. But she is alone. She'll die alone soon.</p><p>The Biters got closer to her as she tries to run away holding the knife close to her. She falls, seems like she broke her ankle. A scream is heard. Should he save her? Fuck it. Seokwoo throws a rock at one of the 3 biters. He takes his knife out of his pocket that he has kept as someone special gave it to him.</p><p>He stabs the Biter in the head. He gets to the other biter who doesn't notice him due to smell of rotten flesh. He stabs it and let it's corpse fall on the ground. Seokwoo turns to look at the girl. It's too late. The third biter already got her.</p><p>"Fuck." Seokwoo tried to say. He couldn't form any tears in his eyes anymore. He shouldn't have hoped. Seokwoo steps closer to the biter and stabs it in the head before it could eat everything. At least he can now eat. He felt little hungry. Sitting down, Seokwoo took her bag off from her and started to eat her insides.</p><p>It tasted like metal and it's hard to bite but it made him feel alive. He felt little more alive when eating. Seokwoo had tried to eat canned food but didn't taste same as eating fresh meat or rotten biters. Yes, he ate them sometimes when he felt really hungry. He should eat until he felt full. </p><p>Seokwoo looked inside the bag and noticed the canned food. He could leave those to someone. Taking them out, there are also water bottles, first aid kit and another gun. Seokwoo takes a look at the gun if it has bullets. Checkmate. It has. Seokwoo keeps the first aid kit and the gun and leaves the other stuff for someone. </p><p>There are some plastic bags. Should he pack some of her with him? He could eat when he felt hungry. Maybe eating fresh meat slowed him from rotting. Maybe. Seokwoo takes plastic bags out and starts packing some of her insides and seal the bags so they wouldn't make a huge mess in the bag or leave any traces of him.</p><p>Getting up and leaving the corpse behind. He continues to wonder deeper in to the woods. He isn't sure if he really wants to go to Seoul. He has been traveling with a group that wanted to go to Seoul but they split up when some of them wanted to go Busan. The trip has been all good. Everyone was doing fine, until a herd came. </p><p>They got stuck on top of the truck. They had to wait until they left. It did happen but they didn't wake Seokwoo up when they left. Leaving Seokwoo alone on top of the truck with one knife and an empty bag. Seokwoo felt hopeless. He felt betrayed. He got down from the truck and as his guard was down a Biter bit him. He killed it before it could eat him. </p><p>The mark of the teeth are still on his left arm still exposing to the world. Should he hide it? But they still couldn't believe that he is still there and not wanting to hurt. How would they believe him when his eyes look like theirs and his right cheek is little torn of exposing little bit of his teeth. </p><p>They wouldn't believe him. He couldn't speak to them. He died alone and he is still alone. Like he did inside that truck's driver seat. His fever getting higher as his world got black with no light at the end of the tunel. He isn't sure if he should thank the god for not making him die and turn into full biter or that no one came looking for him.</p><p>Should he cover his wound on the face? He could get closer to someone. But he would need to hide his eyes too. He should give up on that idea. The idea of getting along with anyone. Maybe he should start taking supplies from stores that are full of biters and leave them around the town and woods. That could be a good idea.</p><p>Seokwoo looks up from the ground and sees white smoke rising in the distance. Is he close to the Seoul now? Seokwoo slowly gets on his way back to the highway and sees broken tanks blocking the highway. There could be people inside or guns. </p><p>He climbs up and gets inside one of them. He should be little careful when lifting hard objects. Seokwoo could wrap some sticks around his limps but there is no one to help him. He looks around and finds some grenades, a walkie talkie, a bigger gun he could swing around his shoulder. He is surviving alone again.</p><p>Maybe hiding in the herd was enough for him being a coward. There is a dead soldier shot in the head. The armor he is wearing could keep Seokwoo's body together. He takes the armor and starts putting them on himself.  The helmet could protect him from suddenly getting shot in the head. </p><p>It didn't have any protection glass but he could avoid getting sniped from the roof. He looks at his arms and legs before putting the backpack on his back and swinging his gun around the shoulder. Seokwoo is thankful that the armor doesn't weight at all to him. The gun is little heavy but he could drag it too. </p><p>Getting out of the tank he stared at the distance. Seoul. All fallen. He walked as it slowly was getting dark. He doesn't need to stop and sleep. He could sleep when he feels really tired and that would take days. He usually takes small naps. He still has some human in him, but the nightvision is new to him. </p><p>He could see in the dark and in the day. It felt little weird at first. It took him days to get used to it. Seokwoo looks at in the distance and sees Biters looming around the streets. Could anyone be alive in here? Did his mates made it in here? </p><p>"GET BACK UP HERE! JUHO! NOW!" A familiar voice spoke  but the name is unfamiliar. Seokwoo hid behind the wall and peeked little. His mates who left him were climbing up on top of the truck as some guy was struggling to get up as the Biters were getting closer to the guy. They didn't give him a helping hand or shooting at the coming biters.</p><p>As he was about to get up one of them pushed him back down. The guy yelped as he landed on his one foot and groaned in pain.  The biters were getting closer to him. He tried to get back up but his ankle is in too much pain. He decided to hide under the truck. Seokwoo's past mates tried to climb off from the truck inside the building.</p><p>Seokwoo needs to distract the biters away from that guy. He doesn't want him to end up like him. Seokwoo takes out one of his grenades and throws it across the street landing inside the car. He got inside the building that was beside him and waited until it exploded. As it happened it made enough noise to draw their attention to the fire and not on the truck. </p><p>Seokwoo ran out of the building and sees biters leaving the truck behind. Only few remaining around it. Seokwoo takes out his knife and starts stabbing them as they don't fight back at him as he is one of them. He kneels down and offers his hand under the truck.</p><p>He feels a warm hand grab his own. Seokwoo starts to carefully pull to guy out not wanting to his arm to tear off in the process.  The guy looked scared and had tears in his eyes.  Seokwoo took his hand started to drag him to somewhere that would be safe for them. The guy behind him has no clue where this stranger is taking him or who is he even is. He didn't look at his face but sure as hell he is tall.</p><p>They kept moving until  Seokwoo found a spot in the school. The gates are closed but Seokwoo kicked them open and closed the last bit of it behind him. He continued to run inside the school. There couldn't be any biters in here. The shit went down when it was late evening. Seokwoo continued to run and dragging the stranger he saved.</p><p>They got inside the nurse's office at first try and Seokwoo threw the guy on one of the beds and went to block the door with the shelf that was next to the door. After moving the self, he felt little exhausted but he wasn't breathless.</p><p>Seokwoo turned around and sees the guy curled up on the bed crying more. The blanket is around him covering his face too. Seokwoo now wishes the most that he could speak. He tries to say something to the guy but it turns in to same noise biters make. Seokwoo slaps himself on the forehead. </p><p>He tries again and could only form one word. "You" He really needs to try speaking more to say words. Seokwoo finally gives up and starts looking around the nurse's office.  As he turned his back against the stranger. Seokwoo felt like he is getting stared at. He turns around and his gaze is met with the puff teary eyes again.</p><p>"OH YOU SLY SON OF A BITCH! A WALKER!" The stranger screams and Seokwoo holds his arms up surrendering. Is this how he will die again. The guy is looking for something but couldn't find it.  Seokwoo just stood there staring at him. </p><p>"Where is my gun? My knife? WHERE IS ANYTHING!" The guy started to panic like he is about to die. He started to cry again. Seokwoo started to walk backwards and sat on the bed across the stranger. Seokwoo smiled little as the guy looked so helpless but somehow looked cute.</p><p>"You can smile? Wait, you are not a walker?" The stranger spoke. Seokwoo isn't sure about it either. So he just makes a confused face and stares at his hands. The guy stared at him as he let out a loud groan.</p><p>"Did you really have to drag me all the way here. My ankle is twisted and I can't walk. I will die before we get any supplies." The cutie spoke and Seokwoo remembered that he had fallen and twisted his ankle before hiding under that truck. Seokwoo got up and placed his bag on the bed.</p><p>"What is your name? I am Juho." The stranger or Juho spoke trying to keep up the small talk. Seokwoo didn't answer as he has hard time to even say one fucking word. Seokwoo takes out the aid kit that is covered little in blood. Should he try to say his name?</p><p>"Seok...." groan "Woo..." Seokwoo tried to say as he held his throat. Juho looked at Seokwoo again. He has armor. Was he a soldier? Seokwoo gets closer to Juho and takes his shoe off. Seokwoo knows which ankle he did twist. He pulls the leg up to his lap and starts wrapping the bandage around the ankle.</p><p>"So, your name is Seokwoo. " Juho spoke to himself as he stared at Seokwoo. He is tall, like a giant. He looks like a walker. His eyes are just like them. He has hard time talking and sounds like them. He smells like them. He can't be a human. And that wound that exposes his teeth is really disturbing. Seokwoo got up and walked around collecting pillows that can be put under the leg.</p><p>It's getting dark and they don't have any fire inside the building.  Juho hates the dark. Especially now.  He doesn't have anything to defend himself. He has no food. He hurt his ankle. His mates betrayed him. He has nothing than a weirdo who saved his life. Juho started to shiver little as the moon is already out.</p><p>Seokwoo noticed it and got up to give Juho an extra blanket. He placed the blanket nicely on top of Juho. He would need to rest at least few days. Seokwoo needs to get out and get Juho some supplies. He wants the human to survive. Especially this cute human.</p><p>Juho slowly fell to the dream land as the tears were still rolling down the cheeks. Seokwoo gave him one more extra blanket. It's still winter and cold but the warmth will come soon. He looked at the window and walks up to it.  He could nicely get down. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>After coming back from the closest store he went. Seokwoo had a small problem with getting back up. But he solved it. As he got back up from the window he saw already sun peaking through the curtains. He was this much out. Maybe he shouldn't have spent so much time wondering on what backpack the human would've liked. </p><p>Seokwoo places his bag on the empty bed and starts taking the stuff out he backpack. He opens the other backpack that he would give to Juho and starts packing the bag with food and water bottles. He cursed to himself for leaving the food the girl had before. </p><p>Seokwoo looks at the sleeping beauty and puts the bag next his bed. Seokwoo should start cleaning the building from the walkers. They could settle here. Maybe build a small safety place for people who needs it. The school's walls are made out of brick and are tall but they can't handle the weight of a herd right?</p><p>Seokwoo takes his small gun and knife. He leaves his helmet behind praying no one will shoot at him. He climbs out of the window and starts wondering around the big building and it's surrounding. He could get buses around the walls so the wall will be more stronger. This place surely is a big school and this is the perfect place to settle down.</p><p>Seokwoo can do it. He just needs that human to trust him and maybe bring other people here to help him. Seokwoo wants the people to survive. Sure settling inside a big town would be a bad idea but at least you can hope that it will be alright. Getting water in here would might be a problem but not for Seokwoo. He walks around looking for more biters. He has already killed everyone on the floors. There wasn't anyone on the roof. Only sun panels that looked like still needed to be placed.</p><p>He only needs to take care of those who are outside the building but inside the walls and the basement. This place is big enough for even farming. They have a small farming  place going on here already. Did this school get ready for something? Seokwoo continued to wonder around.</p><p>Juho on the while has already waken up and got scared for a second. He thought he was left behind again.  But as he looked around he saw a note next to him and a bag.  He takes the note in his hands and start reading it.</p><p>"I am out killing biters inside the school building. The wall looks promising. I got you a new backpack! :) There is food inside if you get hungry." Juho spoke and he had smile on his face. Seokwoo sure has some human in him. Juho takes the backpack on his lap and opens it. </p><p>"Food! Real food! Wow! Really!"  Juho screamed like a happy child. He hadn't eaten in days. He has given all his food to one of his mates who said to be pregnant. How will she survive now? Juho takes out the water bottle and starts drinking it down. He then takes out some food and starts eating. </p><p>After eating Juho takes a closer look what else is inside the bag. There are some ramen bags and cups. Some books and a cat plushie. Seriously? Juho pulls the plushie closer to him and gives it a big hug. Juho wants to try walking. He wants to see what Seokwoo is doing. </p><p>"I should try." Juho spoke to himself as he took a deep breath. He made his healthy foot land on the floor before letting the other. It hurt but he didn't loose his balance. Slowly continuing to walk closer to the window. </p><p>Seokwoo meanwhile on the outside had already taken care of the all biters on the basement and thanked the owner of the school that the school is well prepared for things like these. They can get clean water when ever they want. There was a whole section for different food supplies and seeds. Also some tools for farming and collecting rain water. Also some face masks but they are useless in here. This school is a jackpot.</p><p>Seokwoo got out of the basement and wondered how would he make the walls much more stronger. He should get some cars. Outside the walls and stick some pointy sticks inside them. He could also drive buses and trucks inside the walls to make them taller and stronger. Also good place for shooting biters.</p><p>He needs to ask Juho how to start a car. Seokwoo started to walk back to the nurse's office but remembered that he can't get in from the inside. He turned around and started to walk outside again. Juho was still staring outside the window wondering if he could still see Seokwoo working.</p><p>"JEsus! You scared me!" Juho scream whispered as Seokwoo is in front of him on the window. Juho fell on the bed behind him as Seokwoo got up from the window covered in blood. He may haps ate someone's arm.</p><p>"If you are asking how my ankle is doing. It's doing better from yesterday. Also thanks for the food." Juho spoke as he slowly started to walk to his own bed. Seokwoo wanted to help but he is covered in blood. Seokwoo sits on his own bed and takes the notebook and the pen on the table to write something important to Juho.</p><p>"You want me to read this?" Juho asks as Seokwoo hands him the notebook to him. Seokwoo walks back to his bed to sit down.</p><p>"I killed all the biters and guess what? This place is a jackpot! There're supplies, sun panels, small farming, a well and some tools around the school. We only need to start the generator and make the walls more stronger. I already have plan for that but the problem is that I don't know how to start a car.</p><p>My plan would be to put small cars outside the walls and stick pointy sticks in them so the biters get stuck in them.  I also thought that to make it more stronger we could put buses and trucks inside the walls to make is taller and stronger if a herd ever passes by.</p><p>I just want you to help me start the generator and tell me how to start the car. If you know how to do it. I will do the rest. Also if you could get some people in here too that would be nice. But not those your old mates. Why can't I bring them? Also this is good news!" Juho smiled to him but still questioning why he couldn't bring his old mates.</p><p>Seokwoo gets back up and takes the notebook to himself and starts writing more in to it. He hands it back but doesn't return to his bed.</p><p>"Because those mates of yours left me behind. When I was still alive. Took all my stuff..." Juho read and stared at the notebook. They had left someone behind before? So Juho wasn't the first one. Seokwoo would be still human if they hadn't left him behind. His mates were two faced assholes. </p><p>"I am sorry. Is that the reason why you helped me?" Juho asked as Seokwoo nodded at him. He remembers praying under that truck that someone would come to safe him and how much he wanted to see his little brother before dying.</p><p>"Thank you. I will teach you how to start a car and start the generator. I was a mechanic in the past and was studying more about the technology." Juho said as he smiled more. He has given more hope of the future. They'll build something out of this. Together. </p><p>"Sorry to ask, but how did you die?" Juho asks as holds the plushie closer to him. Seokwoo sighs and takes his arm armor off to show the bite mark. Juho has a tear rolling down his cheek. Seokwoo panicked and hid it. This is not the reaction he expected. </p><p>"Come here. Bring the first aid kit too." Juho spoke as wipes his tears away. Seokwoo does what he is told to do.</p><p>"Show me your wound again." Juho spoke as he turned to look more serious. Seokwoo rolled his sleeve again and let Juho take the first aid kit. Juho started to treat it.</p><p>"If you could treat your wounds properly you wouldn't look so dead." Juho spoke giggling little as he literally spoke to a dead person who somehow is still alive. Juho started to wrap the wound with the bandage.</p><p>"Should we also treat that wound on your face? Wait, you have a small wound here too. Can you look around here if there is more bandages?" Juho asked and Seokwoo got up and wondered around the room. He found a hello kitty bandage pack and a face mask. He walked back to the bed were Juho is waiting.</p><p>"You will look cute in these. Also, is there any wounds around your body?" Juho spoke as he looks at the bandages. Seokwoo laughed little at Juho's cuteness. Juho gets closer to Seokwoon's face and starts treating the big wound on the mouth and on the small wounds on his forehead and on the nose, in his neck too. </p><p>Juho giggled at how cute Seokwoo looks on the hello kitty bandages. Juho takes the face mask and places a cat shaped bandage on it. </p><p>"If you want to get more people in here too. You should look less scary first." Juho said as he laughed at how cute Seokwoo looked wearing that face mask and all the hello kitty stuff. Seokwoo laughs little at how cute Juho's laugh is. The dead and undead falling in love. Who thought about that?</p><p>"Should I teach you how to start a car?" Juho spoke and Seokwoo nodded. They spent the rest of the day discussing about things and how they'll slowly improve the place for the future. They also talked about Juho's cats and his little brother. Seokwoo didn't tell much about his past. At lest he figured out how to start the car and was about to leave.</p><p>"It's dangerous to go outside at night." Juho spoke and Seokwoo froze. Someone is noticing him and now caring for him. Seokwoo walked back and wrote something on the notebook before climbing out of the window. </p><p>"They won't notice me, plus I have a nightvision. Go to sleep. Good night! :D" Juho spoke and laughed little at the giant's cuteness again. He sure is adorable. Juho hugs the plushie closer to him. Wishing he isn't dreaming that all that is happening is real and that Seokwoo is real.</p><p>Seokwoo on the other hand has gotten few cars around the wall. He failed starting the car at first but catches what he had to do right. Seokwoo started from the back of the walls. Where the gate isn't placed. He thought about that he shouldn't put them against the wall or some people could jump over the prick wall and get in.</p><p>As he is starting a new car he notices a clothing store across him. He should go there someday to pick them new clothes. Seokwoo is already covered in dry and fresh blood. As Seokwoo was ready to leave.</p><p>"BOM! RUN AWAY FROM HERE! DON'T LOOK BACK! YOU NEED TO GO! I LOVE YOU!" A deep voice screamed as gun shots were heard afterwards. Seokwoo got out of his car and ran to the source of the noise. Child crying and shooting sure will draw more attention in here. Thank god he is far away from  the school.</p><p>"GO ALREADY! I LOVE YOU BUT YOU NEED TO RUN OUT OF HERE!" Gun shots stopped but the creaming didn't. It's dark and the only light there for them is the campfire. Seokwoo approached them and sees that the father is trying their best trying to fight off a herd of biters. Why they thought that open camp on the mall is a good idea?</p><p>Seokwoo got close and started to shoot at the biters. There are too many of them. </p><p>"THERE ARE TOO MANY OF THEM! GET OUT AND TAKE BOM WITH YOU! I BEG YOU! TAKE HER OUT OF HERE!" The Bom's father screamed again letting his guard down. He screamed as two of the biters jumped at him. Seokwoo cursed to himself and ran to pick up the crying child. He ran to the car and drove off to the opposite direction were the school is. </p><p>"Why did we have to leave him!? I miss my dad! I miss my mom! I miss my brother!"  She screamed at Seokwoo before crying quietly. The silence slowly grew between them. Seokwoo notices a store a head and stops the car. He gets out of the car and takes the girl out with him. </p><p>They enter inside the building. Seokwoo is holding Bom's small hand. He is in here to calm her down and look if there is anything else useful like some batteries. For a flashlight. </p><p>"I want that." Bom spoke in a quiet voice as she pointed at the blue bunny on the counter. Seokwoo picks it up for her and sees some candles across them. Seokwoo walks up to them and  starts putting them in his bag. They walk outside of the building back to the car.</p><p>"You are really quiet.. It scares me little." Bom spoke as she sat on her seat as Seokwoo turned to look at her.  He can't speak or she'll be more scared. Seokwoo didn't answer, just drove them both back to the school. It was awkward, but what can you do when you can't speak and the child just lost her dad.</p><p>Seokwoo slowly backs up the car until it hit the car on the back. Seokwoo got out and walks up to Bom's door.  He opens it and she gets out. Seokwoo picks up his bag and gun and closes the door. He takes her hand again and walks to the gate. Seokwoo should think little better about the gate. Anyone could get in and they wouldn't notice. He'll fix that after getting Bom inside.</p><p>Seokwoo picks up the girl and hugs it tightly as a sign that she needs to hold tight. Seokwoo starts climbing up to the window and wishes he'll make it and without dropping Bom. He let's out a sigh as they made it. He places Bom on the bed next to Juho. He takes one of the Juho's blankets and places it on Bom. Seokwoo takes the backpack off from her.  </p><p>"Thank you." She says before letting her eyes close. Seokwoo thought that the small yawn she made was cute. Seokwoo wanted to give her a goodnight kiss but he remembered that he could infect her but then he remembered he is wearing a face mask and it won't leave that big effects right?</p><p>Seokwoo decides to give her nose boop. Seokwoo got back to the work on getting cars around the walls. He only needs six cars or more. This is a promising change for him. Now he has to use it carefully.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Are you the food?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Were there others with you, Bom?" Juho wanted the silence in the room go away. The girl Seokwoo brought in here hasn't spoken at all and it's worrying Juho a lot. The girl was hugging the plushie and staring at the small blood stain on the wall.</p><p>"What is his name?" She finally spoke and Juho felt little hope rising inside him. Seokwoo left a letter for him explaining that he found a girl and he is getting more tools for the gate. Seokwoo has been out whole night again.</p><p>"His name is Seokwoo. Saved my life too." Juho spoke looking at her as she finally looked away from the stain. Her face turned to look at floor.</p><p>"Why is he quiet?" She asks again shifting her body better to stare at Juho now. Juho sighs before working up on a lie.</p><p>"He can't speak. He is mute." Juho said not wanting her to find out that in reality Seokwoo is one of the deads. She would start believing that other biters are like him. Friends. When they are not. Seokwoo is just lucky.</p><p>What would happen if someone finds out Seokwoo in reality is a biter and still eats like them. No one would trust him. Juho needs to tell Seokwoo to always cover his mouth. His eyes can't be hidden but at least his open wound on cheek could.</p><p>"Where is he?" Bom asks as she hops out from her bed and slowly walks to the window to stare at the gate. Juho follows her with his gaze.</p><p>"He might be getting some supplies for us and this place." He said turning around to stare at her too. He wonders how the kid isn't crying like crazy after loosing his father. She looks so calm. Maybe she is screaming on the inside.</p><p>"Please, don't try to stop me. I'm going out for a bit." Bom said smiling little and Juho got alarmed. He tried to get up and catch her before she climbed out of the window but it was too late. She already got out. Juho is laying on the floor as the pain on his ankle grew.</p><p>Juho screamed after her and tried to get up to see if she was still in the yard. Long gone. Juho looked around and saw that she left all her stuff behind.</p><p>"That girl is gonna get herself killed." Juho spoke to himself as he walked slowly to his bed. He isn't sure if he should go after her or stay. If he goes after her, he would die as he can't run away from the biters. But if he stays, Seokwoo would be mad at him.</p><p>Juho chose to stay and hope for the best that Seokwoo comes back now or finds her on his way back.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Seokwoo was wondering around the mall and looking for some useful stuff or people. He might not look so scary anymore 'cause of the bandages but he still couldn't speak. Seokwoo slowly walked inside a store, a clothing store.</p><p>He wants to give some new clothes to Juho and himself. His clothes are covered in so many people's blood that he has already lost a count. Seokwoo never killed people to eat them. He always found someone laying there dead and he just ate. Always did the job for him.</p><p>A leather jacket and gloves would be good for Juho. They would block the biting little better, as he has seen someone wearing a leather jacket on his journeys and it took longer for the walkers to bite him.</p><p>Seokwoo looked around searching for something that would keep his body together and not make him lose his limps easily. He always fears doing something rapid that would make him lose one of his limps. Those leather boots would be good for the ankle.</p><p>Some skinny leather pants and swimming shirt will do. A hat would be good to shadow his eyes little. Some leather gloves would be good too. Seokwoo changed his outfit not minding if someone saw him. He looks around and adds a jacket on himself and walks around the store little more before walking back to his car.</p><p>As Seokwoo continued to drive his mind was wondering around. He stopped his car as he saw a familiar store at the distance. The store Seokwoo and Bom stopped by before letting her to their safe place.</p><p>Seokwoo steps out of his car walking to the store. He wants to check if there was anything useful in staff only room. The place looked different from the last night. They toys were thrown here and there. Seokwoo hold his gun high ready to shoot if needed.</p><p>Seokwoo slowly got closer to the room he was looking for and peeked little in the inside. No noise. Seokwoo opens the door little more until it's wide open. There was a man ready to shoot himself. He looked at him, his eyes wide open. He thought he was about to die. Seokwoo lowers his gun and shows he is not shooting.</p><p>Neither of them is making any noise. The man holds his gun close to his head, sweat falling down his forehead. His clothes covered in dry blood. His face is screaming at him to help the poor lost guy.</p><p>Seokwoo holds his free hand for him to act kind. He wishes now that he could speak. The man stares at him before hesitantly lowering his gun away from his head. Seokwoo nods along with the man's trembling lips. He looks like he is about to break down.</p><p>He hands the gun to Seokwoo as his face finally broke down and the tears start falling down his rosy cheeks.</p><p>"Kill me, please. I beg you." They guys voice sounded soft. Seokwoo's eyes shot wide open. He is not killing this poor guy. Seokwoo stares at him as he puts the gun in his pants and takes the guy's hand. He drags him to his car, not any words to be spoken.</p><p>As they got out a loud scream is heard. It sounded familiar. Bom. It's her scream. Seokwoo starts running at the source of the voice not caring if he is dragging the stranger with him. It's not the first time. He sees her at the distance and starts shooting at the four walkers that are approaching her.</p><p>He gets one of them down but the other three were already getting too close to her. Seokwoo didn't want to loose her. He picked up his pace. Three gun shots were heard but they weren't Seokwoo's. A stranger shot them. Seokwoo got more worried.</p><p>"Are you okay-?" The stranger spoke but couldn't finish his sentence as Seokwoo grabbed her in his arms hugging her like he is everything in his world. The stranger that shot the walkers stared at them in confusion.</p><p>"You let your kid wonder around here?! Without any weapons!" He snapped and holds his gun high at Seokwoo. Seokwoo turns to look at the stranger. His eyes are red and puffy like the guy he dragged here too.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Seokwoo. I ran away from Juho. I wanted to see you." Bom spoke as she felt guilty leaving the nice guy behind. Seokwoo ruffled her hair as an gesture that he accepts her apology. She giggles and the guys get ignored.</p><p>"Are we going back?" Bom asks and Seokwoo nods at her. He putts down her and takes her hand as he takes suicidal guy's hand too, dragging them with him to the car. The stranger who saved Bom got ignored and he isn't sure what to do. He decides to follow them to the car too but leaving some distance between them and him.</p><p>"What is your name?" Bom asks from the guy who looked down. He looks at Bom and smiles little.</p><p>"My name is Chani. This guy must be Seokwoo and your name is?" Chani spoke as he tried to fake smile little for the girl feel more calm around the stranger.</p><p>"My name is Bom. Seokwoo saved me but I lost my dad in the process... but it's all fine. My dad said that if I'm alive he will always be happy." Bom started to talk but she started to tear little, tears slowly forming in her cheeks. She denied that she isn't crying but it was too seen through. She is still in pain.</p><p>"Oh, please don't cry." Chani tried to calm Bom but Seokwoo picked her up and hugged her. The rest of the walk back to the car was sniffles and silent. Chani felt little bad for upsetting Bom but he is happy that the stranger didn't kill him.</p><p>Seokwoo placed Bom on the front seat. Chani walked slowly to the back seat. The stranger that followed from a far was slowly approaching Seokwoo holding his hand high up.</p><p>"I apology that I pointed my gun at you, but could I come with you. I have nowhere to go." The stranger spoke softly. He was way smaller than Seokwoo but the guy still had scary aura with him. Seokwoo opened the car door for him as a sign that he can come.</p><p>"My name is Jimin." Jimin introduced himself as he sits in the car. Seokwoo walked to driver's seat and started the car. Jimin and Chani tried to talk to each other but gave up on that idea when Chani went silent and stared outside the window.</p><p>As Seokwoo was driving the car back to the school building. Bom is holding him on his jacket's sleeve. She was quiet the whole ride. So was Seokwoo. He parks the car in front of the gates and gets out. The car will block the entrance before Seokwoo gets to upgrade the gate.</p><p>"I hope Juho isn't mad at me." Bom whispered to herself. Chani walked out of the car to help Seokwoo carry his stuff as he wasn't carrying anything. Jimin in other hand walked to the gate carrying his own stuff.</p><p>"Do you want me to take them in front of the nurse's office. While you open the door for us?" Bom asked as she was holding on to Seokwoo's hand. He nodded and she smiled brightly. Bom started to guide them to nurse's office.</p><p>"This place seems safe. Is there anyone else beside you, that guy and some Juho guy?" Jimin asked hoping there would be other survivors. Chani wasn't listening. There was something bothering.</p><p>"No, I think so. Juho told me a story about Seokwoo saving him from the walkers too. Oh, also Seokwoo can't speak. He is mute." Bom added as she continued to walk along the halls.</p><p>"So that explains why he is quiet. He seems really scary either way." Jimin continued to speak but Bom stopped walking.</p><p>"I don't think he is scary. Those hello kitty bandages looks cute on him. Also he wasn't wearing those same of clothes this morning." Bom said huffing more at Jimin. Chani ignored them and continued to walk like he knows this building.</p><p>"Were are you going?" Jimin screamed after him. Chani didn't stop. He continued to walk inside some classroom. Jimin and Bom ran after him. Chani is standing beside some desk looking at it before he starts taking stuff out of it.</p><p>"You used to study in here?" Jimin spoke but he didn't move to get closer to him. Bom got closer to him to see what Chani was holding. A bracelet. Handmade blue bracelet. Bom stared at it before slowly looking at Chani's face.</p><p>"Who made this for you?" Bom asked as she climbed up the desk to see Chani's face better. Chani didn't speak a word. Bom slowly placed her hands on Chani's hand taking the bracelet. She slowly places the bracelet around Chani's left hand.</p><p>"Here. We should get going before Seokwoo gets worried." Bom spoke smiling brightly at Chani. She takes his hand and starts guiding Chani again to nurse's office. Now it was Jimin's turn to be quiet.</p><p>"My big brother made the bracelet for me. It's a valentine's gift. That idiot spend that day with me celebrating how lonely we are." Chani spoke smiling at the memories. Bom didn't let go of his hand.</p><p>"We are almost here!" Bom cheered like a child she is.</p><p>"I know. I used to go this school!" Chani cheered back lifting Bom in to his arms. They were a goofy cheering mess. Jimin was feeling something rising in his heart. The view in front him. He feels jealous. Getting closer to the door they heard crying.</p><p>"IS SHE WITH YOU?!" A scream was heard in the nurses office. Chani started to run to the source of voice still Bom in his arms. He looked inside the room and saw Seokwoo hugging someone on the floor.</p><p>"Juho, please don't be mad!" Bom screamed and jumped of from Chani's arms. Stumbling little on her way to the hugging mess on the floor. </p><p>"I was so worried. Don't ever do that again." Juho spoke hugging Bom like she was the last child on this earth. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he sobbed on her shoulder. Chani stared at them.</p><p>Seokwoo stared at duo before looking at Juho's leg. Seokwoo slowly picked up Juho. He must been standing by the window too much burden his injured ankle. He places him back on the bed. Seokwoo starts checking his ankle little more.</p><p>"Big... brother?" Chani finally said his words he wanted to say. He is quietly sobbing and smiling. He rushes to hug Juho. Juho pulls him closer. The brothers are back together. Neither of them wants to pull away but Juho does it first to see his little brother's face.</p><p>"You survived. I knew you would fight till I find you again." Juho spoke cupping Chani's face in his hands. Seokwoo lifts Juho up back to the bed as Chani is still clinging on to him. Seokwoo is placing the bandage more better around the ankle meanwhile Bom is settling Jimin in one of the beds.</p><p>"You can thank Seokwoo. I begged him to kill me when I thought it was all over. I'm sorry that I wished for something like that." Chani spoke tears more rolling down. Juho pulled him back in to a big hug.</p><p>"Don't be sorry. At least you are here now. I would be dead too if Seokwoo didn't save me too." Juho said as he draws circles around Chani's back. Seokwoo started to walk away from there to see if the stuff he brought would help him with the gate.</p><p>"Were do you think you are going? It's almost dark." Jimin spoke suddenly being quiet all this time. How will Seokwoo respond when he doesn't know any sign language or have a notebook with him now.</p><p>"He is just going to make the gate better for us to stay safe. We should start sleeping." Juho spoke for Seokwoo knowing that Seokwoo really doesn't need any sleep. He starts walking away meanwhile Chani calms down.</p><p>"So, tell me about how you survived alone, Jimin?" Bom jumped to the bed were Jimin was sitting and spacing out. Chani was sitting on the one Juho was laying down.</p><p>"I wasn't alone. Not until now. I had someone really special to me. We did everything together. We didn't even know each other at first when this all happened." Jimin said smiling little. Bom gets more interested in the story.</p><p>"He was sweet. He knew how to fight. He know how to take care of himself and others. He was stubborn. Yet he was being so optimistic. He thought that we will survive and nothing will tear us apart. We had our small team. There was 5 of us." Jimin said before taking a deep breath.</p><p>"Everything happened so fast. A herd came and all of us started running in different directions. We separated, not seeing were any of us went. I'm sure I heard him screaming. I'm sure he is all gone." Jimin broke down at the last words as the memories started to flood in his mind.</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that." Bom said wanting to hug all the pain away from Jimin. He was still crying, no matter what he did. He couldn't forget the memories of loosing him.</p><p>"Let's go to sleep and figure out tomorrow what you can do to help this place we are trying to build safely." Juho spoke as he sees the sun settling in the distance. Bom wasn't sure which bed she would be sleeping in. She climbed in Juho's bed.</p><p>"How long do you think it will take for the plants start growing in the buildings?" Bom asked out of nowhere as she snuggled closer in to Juho embrace.</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe 50 years or more? We should sleep." Juho spoke as the sun was already all gone. All of them sleeping in their own beds. Well, Juho and Bom sharing a one. No one was sleeping in Seokwoo's. Thinking he would come and sleep there too.</p><p>But he was working all night making the gate better. Seokwoo placed a big cloth on the first gate to block it from the walkers seeing them. He build a bigger gate from the bigger gate piece he found earlier in the morning. It now has two gates for better protection.</p><p>Seokwoo knows that this place isn't that goog for farming. But they could try fishing from the river. There must be some fishes there. There hasn't been any boats and motors to disturb the sea life. There was a park close by too. They could try farming there after they've farmed the whole school's yard.</p><p>Seokwoo wondered around the walls placing sharp sticks and metal bars on the cars facing the outside the walls. The walkers wouldn't get inside to them at all. They would get stuck and then die later on. The time passed fast and Seokwoo didn't feel tired at all.</p><p>"I have never slept so good in ages." Jimin spoke as he woke up. He got off from the bed to walk to his backpack to get something to eat. He eyed around and saw that everyone had woken up a long time ago.</p><p>"Does he not sleep or am I imaging that he is still there?" Chani spoke as he stared out the window. Jimin soon joined him and gives him a energy bar he found on the backpack. They both stared at Seokwoo who is building something out of the long sharp looking sticks.</p><p>"Should we help him?" Jimin spoke still staring at him. Chani didn't answer.</p><p>"I think it would be more useful if you to tried to look for more useful supplies and maybe helped with farming." Juho spoke reading something out of the notebook.</p><p>"I can do the farming. I know this school. I know were everything is placed and what the principal said about using the emergency supplies." Chani spoke and Jimin's eyes shot wide open.</p><p>"There are emergency supplies in this school?!" Jimin half screamed. Chani laughed little at Jimin.</p><p>"I used to be our class president and the information only spread to the staff and us. So principal avoided the students panics and stuff. I can take care of it. You can go help Seokwoo or find more supplies. More is better than less." Chani spoke as he gave Jimin a big smile before walking out of the nurse's office.</p><p>"I guess I'm going to help Seokwoo. I'm not ready to go outside again." Jimin spoke as he finished his food and started to walked away. Bom jumped on top of Juho.</p><p>"And I will stay here with you until you can walk again!" Bom said hugging Juho. He smiled at the kid's cuteness forgetting that there are still in the dark. But this all is getting better for them. Yet it still seems too dark.</p><p>"Do you need any help with these?" Jimin asked as he got closer to Seokwoo. Seokwoo didn't bother to look up. He was too focused on making something out of the sticks. Jimin looked at what he tries to build.</p><p>"Are you trying to build a fence? So when the biters walk close to gate they get stopped when they get stuck? That's genius! Let me help you more. You seem like you are struggling with those ropes." Jimin spoke and sat across from Seokwoo and starts building it faster than Seokwoo.</p><p>"When we are done doing this. Can we get like more mattresses? Or like things for sleeping? If you want to build this place. People need something to sleep on that isn't just blanket on the floor." Jimin spoke and lifts up the fence. Seokwoo is still sitting on the ground.</p><p>"You need help on carrying that?" Jimin asks as he already placed his own fence. Seokwoo was about to lift his finally finished fence but Jimin takes it. He placed them in a shape of a tip of an arrow still leaving some space for cars to get through.</p><p>"Should we get going?" Jimin spoke up getting ready. He took his pistol in to his pants and checks if his knife is nicely placed. Seokwoo in other hand walks up to his car and starts it.</p><p>"Let's grab some toys for Bom. too" Jimin spoke again. It felt like talking to yourself or to a wall. They drove around trying their best to ignore most of the walkers wondering the streets. They pulled up on the store and look around their surroundings.</p><p>"It seems clear. Just eight walker on the west and one on the north." Jimin spoke and Seokwoo gave him and confused look. Jimin sighs in frustation.</p><p>"Eight on the right side of the building and one a head of us." Jimin explains again and holds his knife high. Seokwoo just casually walks past Jimin and points at Jimin and the the one across them. It's a sign that Jimin take care of that guy.</p><p>Jimin didn't get to ask Seokwoo about taking eight down on his own. He was already killing one by one and the walkers didn't even notice him. Jimin was amazed how the walkers didn't notice him. Seokwoo took down all the eight without drawing any attention at him.</p><p>The walker that Jimin was supposed to take care of noticed him from 10 meters. Yet Seokwoo stood few inches away without getting noticed at all. Like he didn't exist at all to them. Jimin wondered around the store that specializes stuff for sleeping. Seokwoo kept walking behind him.</p><p>"Should we look for a truck and look if there is any stuff in them?" Jimin asked and Seokwoo nodded at him. Seokwoo takes of his cap to put his hair better inside the cap.</p><p>"Sunghyun! You can't die in here!" Someone screamed and both Seokwoo and Jimin started to run at the source of the voice. It continued to scream as their footsteps got closer.</p><p>"JUST LEAVE ME HERE! I WILL ONLY SLOW YOU TWO DOWN!" Another voice screamed. There are three of them. Seokwoo pulled his knife up and killed the three walkers that were on his way. Jimin in other hand shot the walkers that were getting too close at the three people. There were too many of them to handle.</p><p>"Get in here now!" Jimin screamed at Seokwoo but he didn't retread. He ran up to the trio pushing the walkers out of the way. Seokwoo looks at the guy laying on the ground. His leg has a really big wound.</p><p>"Take them out of here, please. Leave me here." The guy spoke and Seokwoo stared at the duo that were covered in blood and tears.</p><p>"We are not going anywhere without you Sunghyun!" One of them screamed holding the guy's hand. Seokwoo takes their hands and starts running in to different direction were Jimin is. Jimin starts running back to the way were their car is.</p><p>"NO! NO! WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM!" The guy kept creaming as tears streamed along his bloody cheeks. The other guy isn't saying anything or not even protesting leaving that guy behind. Seokwoo is having troubles of running and leading them out of the danger as the smaller guy is having a tantrum.</p><p>"C'mon Taeyang. There was nothing we could've done! Now follow this guy or I have to carry you out of the danger!" The guy half whispered at the Taeyang that is a crying mess. He takes Taeyang hand and starts dragging him with Seokwoo.</p><p>They got out of there at the back doors and close them behind them. Seokwoo runs up one of the trucks and points them to get in and he tries to start it. The walkers broke down the door and are slowly approaching them. Seokwoo finally got the car ready and drove it through the front of the store.</p><p>He notices Jimin and waves at him. Seokwoo isn't even sure if the truck has the stuff they need, but they at least got two more members in to their camp. If they want to even join them. Seokwoo drove along the street as Jimin followed him behind the truck.</p><p>"So, what is your name? Mine's Jaeyoon and this is Taeyang." Jaeyoon spoke up but Seokwoo didn't answer. Seokwoo holds his hand off from the wheel and points at his throat and then shakes his hand in denial. Trying to tell them he can't speak.</p><p>"So, you can't speak? Well that must suck." Jaeyoon spoke and turned to look at Taeyang. He wasn't stopping his breakdown any time soon.</p><p>"Why did we had to leave him? He was my only best friend." Taeyang spoke as his voice sounded so silent and broken. Jaeyoon brings him in to a hug. Taeyang broke down completely.</p><p>"He was a good friend but we must move on. We must. He maybe your best friend before all of this happened but I'm also part of your family after all this hit happened. I will do anything to keep you safe okay? If I die, you promise me not cry after me like you are doing to Sunghyun right now.</p><p>Promise me you are trying to survive. Could you do that for me? Alright, come here. He is gone but the memories we held in us isn't gun. You don't him to disappear completely, right?" Jaeyoon spoke to Taeyang trying to calm the weepings and the noise. They were slowly getting closer to their base.</p><p>Jimin takes his arms out the window to get Seowkoo's attention through the side mirror. Seokwoo slowly pulls the trucks aside and gets out. Jimin walks out of the car too.</p><p>"Should we check what is inside the truck before getting it inside our base? Also we can switch the cars. I can do the talking for them. Sounds good?" Jimin asks and Seokwoo nods at his response. Jimin starts walking to the truck were the duo were still hugging each other.</p><p>"I apologize about talking to him and not getting any answers out of him. He is mute. Oh, also his name is Seokwoo and I swear to god that he is tallest human I've ever seen." Jimin spoke to them as he got inside truck to drivers seat. Seokwoo walked behind the truck and opened the hatch.</p><p>There are some mattresses, blankets, fabrics and pillows wrapped in plastic. There was few big teddy bears. Seokwoo got to know that they got what they needed. Seokwoo closes it and walks up to Jimin. He opens the door without knocking.</p><p>"So, there are more of you? Wow!" Jaeyoon spoke seeming exited about it. Jimin turns around to look at Seokwoo. He gives him a thumbs up and closes the door leaving back to the car. Jimin starts driving and their journey continues to their base. Jaeyoon got to get know the place they are trying to build and get know Jimin and Seokwoo little bit more.</p><p>"So, you are saying that Seokwoo guy. A mute guy. Saved all of you guys? That is insane from a guy that can't communicate with anyone. They say, it's easier to show it than tell." Jaeyoon felt much more joyful. He had a hope rising inside him. A hope for a better future.</p><p>"It is true. Oh, we are already in here." Jimin spoke. He stops the truck and waits for Seokwoo to open the gate for them. He drives in and parks the truck. They get out.</p><p>"Let's empty this bad boy tomorrow. We need to plan were we place them in the following classrooms and make room in there too. Let's all rest tonight." Jimin spoke as Jaeyoon and Taeyang get out of the truck too.</p><p>"I used to go this school." Taeyang suddenly said after crying and not saying any words the whole car ride. Jimin turns to look at Taeyang.</p><p>"Do you by any chance know Chani?" Jimin asked and Taeyang's eye shot wide open. Jaeyoon and Seokwoo both looked dumbfounded at the situation.</p><p>"Chani! Me and him used to be best schoolmates in this school! You mean he is here! He is alive?!" Taeyang got exited more and more at his words and the thought of that Chani is in here.</p><p>"Yeah he is. Now GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR WEAPONS AND SUPPLIES OR I WILL SHOOT HIM IN THE HEAD!" An unknown voice spoke. He is holding a pistol at Chani's head and holding him close.</p><p>"Shit!" Jimin said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. No, we are the hunters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shit!" Jimin said as he raised his arms up. Seokwoo stared at the man. Chani is trembling in fear.</p><p>"Give me all the stuff you have. I know you have the goodies. I've been watching you from the distance. Especially you!" The man pointed the gun at Seokwoo and then back at Chani's head. Jimin tried to slowly approach the man in a calm way but froze when he heard a gun shot. </p><p>"NO ONE MESSES WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER!" "HECK YEAH!" A shouting was heard from the distance. Juho was at the window with his sniper and had shot the man. His body was lying on the ground. </p><p>"YOU HEAD SHOT HIM!" Taeyang shouted at Juho who is still proud at his aim. Seokwoo got closer to the dead body. Chani ran up to Taeyang and hug him tears running down his cheeks. The man was the same man who used to be in his team long ago. Seowkoo looked around.</p><p>"OH MY GOD! It's good to see you again!" Taeyang spoke loud. Seokwoo showed with his hands to follow him back inside. He had a bad feeling about this. They followed him back inside to nurse's office.</p><p>"Thank you." Chani spoke to his older brother to settled back down to his bed. He really shouldn't move around to make his ankle heal faster. Seokwoo takes his notebook out to write something. He hands it Juho.</p><p>"You think we should keep someone guarding this place?" Juho asked and Seokwoo nodded back. He was about to write something more.</p><p>"Yeah, I agree. Like that stranger danger almost killed one of our teammates. We should have someone at least guard while others are making this place a better for us to survive." Jaeyoon spoke out crossing his arms.</p><p>"We need at least one at the gates and one scouting around." Jimin spoke. Seokwoo wasn't listening that much. He is writing something down. </p><p>"Me and Chani know things around this school. We could make this place way better for our survival. Jimin and Jaeyoon could you two take the guarding?" Taeyang asked and the two older males nodded. Seokwoo hands his notebook back to Juho.</p><p>"THE MAN  WAS ONE OF THE EX TEAMMATES?!" Juho almost lost his voice screaming. All of them looked shocked at the duo. Jimin was curious and asked what was all this about. </p><p>"I used to be in this one team that eventually left me behind and betrayed me. They all really were just assholes. Seokwoo used to be in their team too but they also left him behind too. Way far in the past. Seokwoo knew them and saw when they left me behind. He saved me and took me here." Juho explained and all of them stared at Seokwoo.</p><p>"So, you have been saving people all this time? You should be our leader honestly." Jimin spoke and Seokwoo wanted to protest it. Juho knew that was a really bad idea. He only knew the truth of him being dead. It would be really bad if that truth got out of the hand.</p><p>"I think it would be better that we don't choose him as our leader. He is mute. It wouldn't be easy for us to communicate quickly if we needed to quickly decide something, like when a herd is coming. " Juho tried to change other's minds. Seokwoo gave him a small pat on the shoulder.</p><p>"Maybe Chani on Taeyang. They know about this school building, like a lot." Jimin suggested. Chani said he can't handle the responsibility of him making mistakes or loosing someone. Taeyang wasn't against the idea. He was ready to give it a go.</p><p>"We should be careful now. The dead guy's teammates might come here after finding out that one of their members are gone. We are not putting our guard down. They might know about us and might attack here. We need to be careful." Jaeyoon spoke out. Everyone almost forgot about them.</p><p>"You are right. We should have someone stay up all night while the others get some rest." Jimin said. Seokwoo raised his arm up saying that he will do it. Juho spoke that Seokwoo is ready for it. All of them agreed and started to slowly settle down. </p><p>"I will also come with you." Jaeyoon spoke as he followed Seokwoo outside the building. They didn't talk to each other. It was kinda dark. Few walkers growling here and there. Jaeyoon hold his knife close to make himself feel more safe. </p><p>They stayed close to the main gate. Mostly Jaeyoon stayed because he couldn't see in the darkness as Seokwoo walked around the falls. The school really must know something about things going down like this. </p><p>"Hello, old friend." A voice spoke behind him. Seokwoo duck down at the sudden swing of the sword. Seokwoo took his gun out and shot her in the head. Not missing at all in the darkness. He could see the other two struggling to move around in the darkness. </p><p>"I knew this was a bad idea!" One of them whispered loud and one of them told him to shut up. Seokwoo quietly run up to them and swung his knife at their throats. Silently killing them after beings so loud. He watched them die and then finish it with a blade in the brains.</p><p>His old mates. Got what they deserved. Seokwoo started to think how many of they have left someone behind. Seokwoo heard some footstep noises coming outside the walls. He crouched down, waiting the footsteps to get closer or pass by.</p><p>"Do you think they died?" "Of course they died!" "So, We are finally free?" "What are you two talking about behind my back. You two still belong to me." Voices were heard behind the wall. Seokwoo got more curious. He climbed up the wall and stared up from there at the trio.</p><p>"Get on your knees, both of you." The same husky voice spoke. Seokwoo quietly gets down and hides in the shadows slowly approaching them. </p><p>"You two suggested to come here and send my best men out there. They haven't gotten back and there was a gun shot. You two planned this, you wanted to get rid of us! It was a huge mistake to take you two under my wings." It continued to talk as he held his gun close to their heads. They are both trembling and holding their hands together. </p><p>"You newbies. One of you is going to see their loved one die. The other is going to become my pet and hear me complain how bad they are being slutty fags." It continued. Seokwoo looked at the trembling men not recognize their faces but he could tell who the other man was.</p><p>"Do you know how disgusting it was to see you two being all lovely dovely. YOU ARE BOTH MEN! Argh. So gross. How do you two even would have sex?"  He said as he scratches his head with gun. Seokwoo needs to save them. He really needs to.</p><p>"Let's play a little game, shall we? Eenie. Meenie." A gun shot was heard. One of them is laying dead on the cold ground. Seokwoo gets closer to the corpse and mashes his head. He turns to look at the trembling couple. </p><p>"Are you okay, Youngjae?" One of them finally broke the silence. The asshole can't hurt more people anymore. Seokwoo slowly approaches them but stops.</p><p>"Seokwoo! Are you okay? I heard gun shots." Jaeyoon spoke from inside the walls. Seokwoo couldn't reply back. So he poked one of the men on the shoulder to hope he will answer back to him. It sucks to not to talk.</p><p>"Umm. There is someone with us. He saved us!" The other guy spoke who Seokwoo wasn't even poking at. They both slowly got of from the ground. The air around them was cold.</p><p>"Oh, you found more people to our team! That's good Seokwoo! But what are these other bodies here for?" Jeayoon questioned and Seokwoo swears that Jaeyoon is asking too many questions for him to even answer. AND he can't even answer back. Seokwoo facepalmed inside his mind.</p><p>"We killed them." One of them spoke. That sure was a lie. Seokwoo did it but he guesses that they did kinda kill them. They set up a trap for them. They wanted to escape from the bad people.</p><p>"Let us in. We promise not to cause any harm. I just want my boyfriend to live in peace away from the monsters. Not the living deads. The evil people... I want us to be part of what you guys have. A better community..." One of them spoke holding the other person close to them.</p><p>"Seokwoo, let them in through the gate. I want to see them myself before letting them in." Jaeyoon spoke. Seokwoo took male's hand that just spoke. They stayed quiet as Seokwoo lead them through the darkness. </p><p>"So tell my your names before I decide if I will let you two in." Jaeyoon spoke. He isn't sure if they should trust them. They tried to get in and almost killed Chani. The two strangers held their hands. Seokwoo was sure that they would need to get in. </p><p>"My name is Im Jaebum and this is my boyfriend Choi Youngjae." Jaebum spoke as he pulled Youngjae closer. The boy was still trembling in fear. Jaebum tried to calm him down. Jaeyoon stared at them from his tower. </p><p>"You both are in. We aren't homophobic. All the rainbow kids are welcome. I can bet what harsh things that other guy did to you two. Seokwoo, can you lead them to nurse's office." Jaeyoon spoke as he got down from his tower to open the gate. </p><p>"I am a doctor, well used to be a doctor. I can be useful for you guys." Jaebum spoke making Seokwoo and Jaeyoon spark in joy. They got in and Jaeyoon told them that he also got there today and Taeyang is their leader for now. The new comers were really thankful and promised to be with them and not betray them. </p><p>"That's good to hear. Jaebum, we have one injured teammate. He isn't bitten. His ankle is hurt. So could you check on him?" Jaeyoon asked and Jaebum nodded and agreed to do it. Anything to earn himself inside the group. Younjae was still sticking close to Jaebum. </p><p>They continued their walk to the nurse's office were resting in peace. As they got in. Juho and Bom were  sharing Seokwoo's bed. Chani and Taeyang ahd their own beds. Jimin weren't anywhere to be seen. </p><p>"We can share this one bed, if it doesn't matter to anyone? We could sleep on the floor too." Jaebum whispered not wanting to wake up anyone.</p><p>"You can sleep on the bed. I just woke up at the gun shots. I heard everything. Seokwoo, I will go to cover your guard shift. You can either rest or get us more stuff we could use around here." Jimin spoke out of nowhere scaring Youngjae. </p><p>"My name is Jimin. I'll make sure no one is going to be homophobic around you guys. I will kill everyone who even says bad things about you guys." Jimin spoke getting himself ready to the guard's shift. </p><p>"Thanks. Youngjae is also thankful of it. We will be useful to you guys." Jaebum spoke as he slowly made his way to the empty bed with Youngjae beside him. Jimin looked up at Seokwoo who was ready to leave the room. Jimin followed him back to the gates. </p><p>"Should you Jaeyoon go to sleep. You stayed up all night. The sun is already rising in the distance. Go and wake up Taeyang." Jimin spoke to Jaeyoon who was yawning on his own tower. He slowly got down gave Jimin a high five before he continued his way back to the building. </p><p>"You, Seokwoo. Go get us some supplies or more trust worthy people." Jimin spoke as he climbed up to the tower. Tower wasn't that good or spacial looking. It was just a platform build above a bus with some umbrella with it. For them to get some protection from the sun.</p><p>Seokwoo walked outside and closed the gate behind him. He started to walk around the walls to see if any walkers got stuck to the fences. Seokwoo started to walk to the east to see if there is anything useful. He kept on a low profile in case he runs up to some people. </p><p>"Wake up Taeyang."Jaeyoon spoke as he shook the boy on the shoulders. Jaeyoon didn't want to wake up anyone else. Taeyang groaned at him, slowly sitting up.</p><p>"What do yo want?" Taeyang asked as he rubbed his eyes. </p><p>"Jimin told me to wake you up to guard the place. Also we got two more teammates." Jaeyoon explained and Taeyang's eyes shot wide open at the news. </p><p>"We got a doctor Jaebum and his boyfriend Youngjae. They were with the team that earlier attacked here but they are good guys. They almost got killed by their own teammate, too. So they are trustful." Jaeyoon explained and Taeyang just nodded along with  him.</p><p>"Well I trust you about this decision, but I am not quite sure if I really should be the leader. I don't want to loose more people. We lost Sunghyun because of me. I shouldn't be the leader." Taeyang confessed. Jaeyoon stared at him. </p><p>"Can you at least go talk with Jimin about this. I think he would do it if you aren't ready for it. Now get up and go outside. I need to rest after dealing with some homophobic asshole." Jaeyoon spoke and Taeyang got out of the way. Jaeyoon face flat hit the bed and switched off completely. Taeyang sighed and got ready to talk himself out of the leader's role.</p><p>"I don't think I am going to last." Taeyang spoke to himself as he left the room full of sleeping survivors. Like he is. A survivor.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Seokwoo has been walking all alone for a quite some time. He has found some shops that he should go to after his patrol. He found some maps that would be very useful. He should get a truck or a car soon to get all the stuff back to their camp. </p><p>It was awfully quiet in the streets. No walker on the sight. No people to scream for help or any gun shots were heard. Only Seokwoo's footsteps and wind blowing against the stuff laying on the ground. </p><p>Seokwoo was getting little suspicious. A loud noise was heard. It wasn't a gun shot. It more sounded like an explosion. Then he heard the walkers growling. His gut was right about the deadly silence. He wasn't sure should he go and investigate or continue his way to find himself a car. </p><p>"Oh, hi. We should properly run." Seokwoo looked at his left and found a long haired girl beside him. She looked pretty young. Seokwoo questioned at the situation and how the girl got beside him without him noticing.</p><p>"If you want to die. I would be really glad about it." She says as she drops an alarm clock in front of him and starts running to the buildings. Seokwoo didn't react. He didn't have to. The walkers would walk past him. Maybe he should eat some walker meat. </p><p>"Nah." Seokwoo growled to himself and stared at the coming herd. Seokwoo started to walk around the alarm clock and growling to show the walkers he is one of them. They bought it and started to circle with him around the clock. The growling and the hungry noises got louder and louder getting more walkers in the never ending walking circle. </p><p>Seokwoo slowly started to walk away from the herd. Some of the walkers started to follow him until the whole herd started to follow him. Seokwoo took his gun out to show that he is not one of the walkers and continued to walk peacefully not minding the hungry noises behind him. </p><p>"Let's... GOEaRGH!" Seowkoo tried to speak but his his words might come out as a loud growl. He had a plan to walk to the bridge and drop them of the side. Thank god he had pick up the clock after is had shut down. He could place the clock at the side of the bridge and the walkers would pile up and start falling off. </p><p>The girl from earlier was really bothering his mind. Did she want to get rid of the herd or lead them away? Did she really want to get rid of  Seokwoo?  Was he in the way? Either way. If she watched what he did and is doing, she might regret doing that little trick on him. Seokwoo raised his head up and flung his arms up.</p><p>He is almost at the bridge. He is going to have some fun and make those walkers in to fishes food. Seokwoo spun around to see the herd and growled once more. They growled back. Seokwoo was satisfied. He looked at clock and placed it very close to the edge. He put it on and growled one last time before running away and climb to the safety.</p><p>He stared up from the roof of a truck and watches as the walkers blindly start to pile up at the edge breaking the fence. The big herd is falling to the river. He got rid of that herd completely. Seokwoo was proud at the work he finished for that girl. Seokwoo got down from the truck and started to investigate the bridge.</p><p>Nothing special. Seokwoo hopped inside a truck and tried to turn it on. He had some trouble with the wires but finally got it on. He slowly made his way out of the bridge back to the streets to find them more supplies and tools. He couldn't stop thinking about the earlier younger girl.  Seokwoo stares at the side mirror to look if there is any walkers following him, none. </p><p>Seokwoo got out of his truck and stared at the shop in front of him. A book store. Seokwoo needs to learn the sign language to communicate at least with someone. He could also find good books to entertain them or useful books for building tools and fix stuff. Seokwoo opened the back of the truck and was surprised to find few walkers inside.</p><p>Seokwoo took them out one by one. He let the bodies lay outside the truck and started to fill the truck with some stuff. Seokwoo went deeper in to the store and found some walkie talkies and spray paints. He picked them up on the way. Lifted them inside and got going back to the camp wishing there wouldn't be any trouble on the way.</p><p>Seokwoo thought about what would their camp's name be or what name should he suggest to their whole place be. They needed a name for their community. Seokwoo stopped one last time in front of an art supply store. He could find useful stuff to mark things and drag the herds away from their place. Like that girl from earlier tried to do. </p><p>Seokwoo got in and walked around the shelves. He didn't need any light to see were he was going. He picked up some more spray paints and  some more notebooks and pens. Seokwoo this time was going around with a shopping cart. As he wondered around. He saw something in the distance. Colorful flags. Pride flags. </p><p>Seokwoo made his way to them and picked all of them in to his cart. Thinking how happy Jaeyoon and the newbies would be. He wondered around more and found some crowbars. Useful stuff. He wonders how others are doing. </p><p>This new feeling was comforting to Seokwoo. After all those days being away from humans. He was with them again. It was weird but he felt like he would get used to it. Seokwoo made his way back to the truck with his shopping cart. He made small ramp for the cart to get inside the truck. </p><p>It was already getting dark. He makes his way back to the school building. On his way he notices a small light in the distance. He didn't bother to find out about it and drove his car in front of the gate. Seokwoo opens his truck's window and waves his hand around to let him in. </p><p>Jimin opens the gate and shuts it down looking pale. Seokwoo takes a better look at Jimin's face. He looked scared and like he saw a ghost or a walker eating him alive. Seokwoo steps out of his truck. Before he could start questioning Jimin, Jaeyoon ran up to him.</p><p>"We can't find Bom anywhere. I think she ran after you." Jaeyooun said between his heave breathing. Seokwoo froze to take that information inside his dead skull. Seokwoo runs up to the gate and opens it. Jimin and Jaeyoon are screaming after him to wait.</p><p>"Seokwoo! I am coming with you!"  Jaebum shouted from the distance as he ran up to him. Seokwoo looked at him. His hair was in a messy bun and his clothing was all dark. </p><p>"We can't let our only doctor to go out!" Jaeyoon spoke like he is the leader of our group. Jimin agreed with Jaeyoon.</p><p>"Don't worry about the only doctor thing. Youngjae used to be a firefighter in first aid section. So let me go with Seokwoo. I want to earn my place in here." Jaebum reasoned back. Seokwoo was sure that his boyfriend will be mad at him going outside in the dark without any light. </p><p>"Well that's good to know now. Seokwoo, keep him safe. Go find her. If we don't find her tonight me and Jimin will continue in the morning." Jaeyoon spoke and Seokwoo gave him a thumbs up. They walked out and started to look around for a small girl. </p><p>"Do you have any idea were she went?" Jaebum questioned as he walked behind Seokwoo following the man's footsteps. He didn't want to use the flashlight close to the school building. It could attract more walkers in their base. Seokwoo thought for a long until he remembered the flash of little light he saw on his way back.</p><p>They walked to were Seokwoo was going. They were far enough for Jaebum finally to use the flashlight here and there to see his way around the dark streets. They were slowly getting closer to the place were Seokwoo saw the light. </p><p>"Isn't that a little girl's shoe?" Jaebum spoke as he pointed with his flashlight at small shoe laying on the ground. Seokwoo picked it up and looked around for footprints. They started to follow some route. Seokwoo in the front, Jaebum in the back with his flashlight. Seokwoo froze and held his hand up.</p><p>Jaebum turn of his flashlight and Seokwoo stared at the walkers. 3 of them standing in the alley. Seokwoo held 3 of his fingers high but Jaebum wasn't sure how many fingers he held. It was too dark for him to see. Seokwoo took off and run up to them. Jaebum wasn't sure should he follow or stay.</p><p>Playing safe he stayed putt and let Seokwoo do all the work. Seokwoo got it all done and came back for Jaebum to follow him. Jaebum was amazed how he could handle walkers in the dark and so quietly. He continued to follow Seokwoo and let him lead to the lost girl. Seokwoo on the other hand was following his scent of Bom.</p><p>They were slowly approaching a kindergarten. Seokwoo took Jaebum's hand and started to run behind a car and got themselves inside it. Jaebum was confused at first but noticed the walkers approaching them. Seokwoo just got them to safety or trapped them inside this vehicle. </p><p>"Should we wait or should we come up with some distraction?" Jaebum whispered as he looked at the walkers. Seokwoo was sensing something, but isn't sure what. He held his hand on Jaebum's shoulder to wait and stay putt. </p><p>After staying there for like 5 minutes a noise was heard. an alarm clock.  That girl must be near. Seokwoo let go of Jaebum and got out of the car. Jaebum did the same and run after Seokwoo. They ran close to the kindergarten's fence and climbed up. They pause to catch their breath. Well, Jaebum's breath. </p><p>"Do you think Bom is in here?" Jaebum whispered as he put his flashlight back on. Seokwoo was 100% sure that her smell was near here. Then they saw it. Bom quietly sleeping on the ground. Seokwoo straight up ran up to her and held her close. </p><p>"Jeesus, Bom. You had all of us worried." Jaebum spoke as he turned of his flashlight. Seokwoo pulled away from the hug to take a better look at Bom's face. It's all peaceful. Seokwoo takes the shoe out of his pocket and places it on her feet. She was slowly opening her eyes. </p><p>"Hey, Seokwoo." She spoke and Seokwoo pulled her in a bigger hug again. Jaebum was happy that they did find her. Not just her corpse or nothing at all.  </p><p>"How did you get in here, Bom?" Jaebum asked as the little child giggled little. </p><p>"A pretty girl told me to follow her. So I did and now I am here." She  said and Seokwoo's face got pale. Could it be the same girl he saw earlier that tried to kill him. That alarm clock. She might me near or her teammates might close. </p><p>"We should get out of here before- A SHIT!" Seokwoo turned around to look at Jaebum but he was laying on the ground groaning in pain. He held his leg close to him. Seokwoo putt Bom down and got closer to Jaebum.</p><p>"You can't just shoot anyone you see, Yeji! We don't want to make everyone our enemy!" An unfamiliar voice spoke. A light of a flashlight flicked  at them.</p><p>"Jaebum?"</p><p>"Jinyoung?! Did you just shot me in the leg??!!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Not knowing the name of the trampled flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jinyoung?! Did you just shot me in the leg??!!" Jaebum screamed in pain. Seokwoo got closer to him. </p><p>"Wrap this around my leg and put pressure on the wound." Jaebum spoke handing Seokwoo some cloth. Seokwoo heard footsteps getting closer to him. </p><p>"I didn't shot you. It was this little rascal here." Jinyoung spoke and slapped the girl in the back of the head. Seokwoo just stares at them in confusion. Do they know each other? </p><p>"Is he badly hurt?" Bom asked as she was panicking little. Seokwoo curses to himself in his mind. Jinyoung and Yeji jumps down to help the injured man. Jaebum is still hissing in pain.</p><p>"We need to get back. Back to Youngjae." Jaebum spoke trying to stand up with his uninjured leg. Seokwoo helping him. The new duo hasn't spoken a word after getting down. Bom was still frozen at her place. She is a child, what would she know about a gun wound.</p><p>"Who is Youngjae? and do you need help?" Yeji spoke up hiding her gun in her pants. Jinyoung sighed to himself. </p><p>"Pick up the child. I will cover you two. We need to get quickly to this Youngjae guy and treat your gun wound we made." Jinyoung ordered and took his gun up to his eyesight ready to kill any danger that gets in their way. </p><p>"We need to get there and fast. The sick can smell blood." Jaebum spoke. Seokwoo agreeds with him. The walkers can smell the blood very richly. He is indeed one of them. Seokwoo is trying his best not to turn in to one of them with the smell.</p><p>Silently moving in the darkness. They are approaching their destination. None of them spoke a word. They were too focused on surviving in the dark. Jaebum's breath was only heard along their footsteps.</p><p>"I got it." Jinyoung spoke as he takes out his knife. He approaches the walker and stabs him in the head.<br/>
"How much longer do we have to go?" Yeji whispers as they get in an alleyway. Seokwoo doesn't answer. He pulls Jaebum closer to him to hide the fresh blood's scent within his own rotten one.</p><p>"Seokwoo can't speak. He is mute." Bom whipers and Yeji looks at her shocked. That still didn't answer to her question. But that answer raised more suspicion about something Yeji saw earlier.</p><p>"Oh mY!" Jaeyoon screams as he sees them approaching in the direction. He rushes down to open the gate. Seokwoo picks up his pace and doesn't care he makes too much noise.  Jaebum has already lost 18% of his blood volume.</p><p>"I can take him to the nurse's office. You can take the guardian job. Bom come with me!" Jaeyoon says in loud voice and takes Jaebum in his arms. Bom runs after him as Seokwoo stays at the gates. He turns around and stares at the duo. </p><p>"You are a scary looking man. The tallness doesn't help it either." Yeji breaks the silence as Jinyoung gives the girl a death glare. Seokwoo remains silent. He fixes his mask better. The only light that illuminates here is the small candle light on the tower.</p><p>"I apologise of her shooting Jaebum's leg. We don't want to make enemies with you guys. Especially when Jaebum is with you guys." Jinyoung spoke as stares Seokwoo then at Yeji. Where Jingyoung and Youngjae close to each other before all of this? Seokwoo wants to say something but doesn't want to alarm them.</p><p>"This place looks huge. Your team must be big too." Jinyoung continues to set the mood to the better. Hoping they could be in peace. Seokwoo shakes his head. Both Jinyoung and Yeji look at him in shock. </p><p>"But this place is such a jackpot. You have a gate, walls and even a fecking nurse's office and doctors!" Yeji screams in whisper. Still keeping her voice low. The walls were just little bit upgraded and the gate too.</p><p>"We were just lucky because of this giant here." Jimin walked up to them. Hiding his gun in his pants. Must have woken up because of the fuss. </p><p>"How big is your community?" Jinyoung asks before Yeji could ask about something really unnecessary.<br/>
"We have a child, 2 students, 4 adults and 2 doctors. So that makes us 9. Not big to own a place like this." Jimin says as he smirks at them.</p><p>"Is there any way we could join you guys? There is 39 of us. Mostly kids and teenagers. We don't have a big place to stay in and we are running low on some of the supplies." Jinyoung says in a hopeful tone. Jimin stares at them.</p><p>"We will think about it. If Jaebum survives from the bullet wound. He'll decide about it. But firstly do you want to help us little. It might make the decision making easier." Jimin offers as a smile forms in Jinyoung's face. Yeji looks little suspicious about the whole thing.</p><p>"Let me send them a message about this." Jingyoung says as he takes his phone out. Jimin looks at him confused. His phone is working?<br/>
"Oh, one of our teammates is a excellent mechanic. The phone works only for texting and calling." Jingyoung says as he sends a message to the guy. Saying he might have make the greatest deal for them.</p><p>"Where do you need help at?" Jingyoung asks hoping that they end up making the deal. It would mean them a lot. So many people with such a small space isn't a good idea.<br/>
"You can help by emptying these trucks. Seokwoo, you can stay on guard. You already did enough." Jimin says as Seokwoo nods at him. Bom really should stop wondering around looking after him. She could die one day.</p><p>"There is still something bothering me." Yeji spokes. Jingyoung gives her a glare.<br/>
"Why is he wearing a face mask? You sure he isn't hiding that he is infected?" Yeji asks and Seokwoo feels stressed out. If they find out he is literally a dead person being alive. He is going die again. </p><p>"He isn't infected. It normally takes around 8 minutes to 25 hours to a person turn in to in to the living dead. Seokwoo would have already turned. He had the face mask when i first met him 2 nights ago." Jimin says. He believes that Seokwoo wears it because he feels insecure to show his face.</p><p>"How do you know it takes that long? And how do yoh know he didn't just get bitten?" Yeji asks again. She wants to know how Seokwoo did what he did when the herd just walked up to him. Not reacting in any way. Yeji was so confused at the man's calmness when the herd just came up to him.</p><p>"I had a team with few soldiers that were supposed to protect the scientists. They told us everything they tested at the labs about them. They found nothing. Nothing about why they turn and why are they like this. Only the time it takes to turn in to one.</p><p>We lost the connection to the other lab in the Busan. We eventually started to run out of supplies and oil. Who's idea was to build the lab that powers with oil and not wind or the sun!" Jimin was close to break down. Yeji kept her mouth shut after hearing all those words that came out of his mouth.</p><p>"Seokwoo close the gate. My screaming must have gotten someone else's attention." Jimin says as he wipes his eyes. He had tears in his eyes? Jingyoung turns to look at Yeji and gives her a disappointed looking face.</p><p>"Fuck, Last time I cried like this when he confessed to me." Jimin whispers as he tries to hold his tears back. Maybe the memories triggered something in him. Seokwoo closes the gate and looks at Jimin. Chani is walking up to them. </p><p>"I can take the gate shift. Taeyang is already scouting around the building. Jaebum is doing fine. He didn't loose that much blood. Bom is crying about that it's her fault that she ran off again. She said that she saw a pretty looking girl and that's why he ran away." Chani says as he lays his eyes on Yeji.</p><p>"I can explain. I saw this giant from earlier and saw that buffy looking guy wondering around too. I decided to follow the buffy looking guy after what I witnessed what this giant did. So, she must have seen me at ran after me when I returned back to our base." Yeji says showing her arms up like she is surrendering.</p><p>"Either way, I'm still suspicious that this giant is infected. A herd came right at him but he didn't even bother to move. He just stood there and lead them away with him to somewhere. It looked like he was one of them." Yeji says again. Jinyoung was ready to slap her in the face to make their deal of obtaining a better place harder.</p><p>"Well, now that you said that. He did kill the biters without them noticing him. But that still doesn't explain that he can run and carry a person while being infected. When you are infected. You get a really high fever and your body would be weak and moving would be impossible. It could be that he smells like them." Jimin says again. He still has puffy eyes from crying earlier.</p><p>"Jaebum said that we could trust Jinyoung but I'm getting suspicious about this girl." Chani says and Yeji's eyes shot wide open. Jinyoung slaps her on the head.<br/>
"She is sometimes really stubborn." Jinyoung says still clinging on to that hope that his team could become one with them.</p><p>"Is there a leader in your team?" Chani asks.<br/>
"I am the leader. Do you guys have a leader?" Jinyoung asks back.<br/>
"I am the leader. Seokwoo would've been but we decided that he wouldn't be best when it would come to communication. He always writes to Juho. Who then says it out loud." Jimin says. They are still standing by the gate.</p><p>"Do you want to empty the truck or go to Juho, Seokwoo?" Chani looks at Seokwoo who hasn't moved at all. His mind has been stressing about him getting exposed. Seokwoo hasn't slept much these past days. He needs a small nap before he falls in to three days long coma. The sun would rise in few hours any way.</p><p>"I'll handle with these guys. Seokwoo, you can go and rest with Juho. Follow me and let's discuss about this deal." Jimin says as he starts walking back to the building. Seokwoo waits a bit before walking towards the building. Seokwoo hopes that these people don't turn out to be the same as his old teammates. Jaebum said he trusts Jinyoung. Maybe they know each other.</p><p>Seokwoo wonders along the halls before entering to the nurse's office. Their resting place. Seokwoo looks around. He sees Jaebum on the bed with Youngjae beside him. Jaeyoon resting on one of the beds with Bom in his arms. She must have cried in his arms. Seokwoo's eyes land on the empty bed. Juho's bed. The boy wasn't sleeping there. Also all of his stuff has been moved too.</p><p>Does he sleep on his bed? Did he move his stuff to his bed because he doesn't want raise awareness that he is basically a biter? Seokwoo looks at his bed and sees the man sleeping there peacefully. With the plushie in his hands. Juho's backpack is where Seokwoo's backpack used to be. Did Juho found out what was inside his backpack? A small panic started to rise in him again.</p><p>Maybe he found out about it and that's why he switched places to sleep. He should ask him about it. But for now, he needs to take a small nap. Seokwoo gets closer to his own bed and pulls up the covers closer to Juho. Seokwoo is just going sleep on top of the covers. He doesn't need to stay warm when sleeping. He'll just go to sleep, Juho beside him. The first human that knows about him after his death.</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>"How are you feeling Jaebum?" Jimin asks as looks at Jaebum. Youngjae hasn't moved away from him.<br/>
"Good, just pain on the leg. Nothing else. So, how did the deal go? Did you accept it?" Jaebum asks as Jimin sits down on the empty bed, were Jaeyoon slept.</p><p>"Yeah, 39 people would be really useful but then again. We need to be careful how we spend our supplies. We never know if the crops starts growing and when we will get our food. But with the help of more people, we could scavenge more." Jimin says as he awns little. Jaeyoon had already woken up and Bom woke up in the process. The two of them has gotten pretty easily close. Maybe it was because Jaeyoon looks similar to his dad. </p><p>"So, they'll come today with most of their people and supplies they have." Youngjae asks as he finally gets up from the bed.<br/>
"Yeah, at the evening. They took the truck to fill it with people and their supplies. Should I sleep?" Jimin says as he falls face flat on the bed.</p><p>"Those two has been sleeping quite some time already. They seem pretty close. Don't you think?" Jaebum says as Youngjae was cleaning the mess they made yesterday. He turns to look at the sleeping couple. Their arms and legs tangled together.</p><p>"Well, they could be dating. Maybe they are just shy. Didn't Seokwoo brought fucking pride flags yesterday?" Jimin says as he pulls up the covers closer to his face.<br/>
"He did? We could hang them on the flag poles." Youngjae says as a bright smile spreads across his face. </p><p>"We placed them in the same place we placed the mattresses. You can go a  head and hang them. Tell Taeyang to switch shifts with you." Jimin says as he slowly starts falling to the dream land. Youngjae walked out of the room after he gave a small kiss to Jaebum. He also fell asleep again.</p><p>The silence didn't last long. The sleeping couple started to move around the small bed. Seokwoo opens his eyes slowly, adjusting his eyes better for the daylight. He looks down at the sleeping beauty. Juho feels so small in his arms. Maybe it's just he hasn't eaten much these days. The smaller boy starts to move under him.</p><p>"Oh... good.... morning." Juho says in a small voice as he looks up at Seokwoo's grim eyes. His eyes would've looked scary in someone else's eyes but in Juho's they looked interesting. They didn't have any colour. Only the black dots. But around them, where mixture of grey and red. Just like the other walkers.</p><p>"Do you want to get up?" Juho asks as he hasn't taken his eyes off from him. Seokwoo slowly gets up and searches for the notebook. Juho sits up better. He hopes he could walk today. He wants to be useful. He doesn't care if it's hurt. He could bear it now. Seokwoo hands him the notebook.</p><p>"You want to talk about this somewhere else? I think the others don't need to hear about it. Should we go to the rooftop?" Juho says as he hands the notebook back to Seokwoo. Seokwoo writes his answer down for Juho read it again.</p><p>"Fine, let's talk about it while we guard the gate. I hope I can walk today." Juho says with a small at the last sentence. He lets his healthy foot land first before putting some weight on the other. Not much pain compared to 2 days ago. He takes few steps slowly bearing the small pain it causes.</p><p>"I think it's getting better." Juho says as he starts walking little faster. Seokwoo stares at him walking. He isn't sure if he should let him walk or should he just carry him. Seokwoo gets closer to Juho and puts his arm around him.</p><p>"I don't need your help. I can walk just fine-" Juho says as Seokwoo lifts him up in bridal style. He can't let him walk. Not yet. Maybe in few hours. But not when Seokwoo is around him.</p><p>"You are such an asshole. I can walk just fine." Juho says again but Seokwoo doesn't bother to put him down. They are getting closer to the gate. Chani notices them and waves at them. He must be tired. </p><p>"Hey, Juho and Seokwoo! Are you two taking the next shift?" Chani asks as he gets down from the tower. Juho answers to him before Chani rans of towards the building. Seokwoo puts Juho down so he can clib up to the tower and help Juho to clib up.</p><p>"I haven't seen this view in a while." Juho says as he sits down beside Seokwoo.<br/>
"I saw the organs inside your bag because Chani was curious what was inside your backpack because you always left it behind." Juho started his telling as Seokwoo tried to hum normally and not sound like a walker.</p><p>"Then I saw the bags and said to Chani that there's just plastic bags. Nothing special. He didn't question it that further. He was just curious if you had food or books." Juho says as he looks at Seokwoo. He can't tell if Seokwoo is mad at him or not. Seokwoo starts writing something on the notebook.</p><p>"There is going to be more people coming here? Tonight and tomorrow. Well after they get here. We don't have to worry about the guard shifts that much. We could go scavenging, just two of us. I can walk and shoot and kill them easily and with your help. We don't have to worry about the dead." Juho says as he gets little bit exited about exploring again. Isn't he scared about the death when he is with Seokwoo?</p><p>"Oh, also thanks about this leather jacket and the gloves. I never got to thank you about these." Juho says as he smiles brightly at Seokwoo. If his heart is almost rotten. Why does it feel like it's coming alive at that smile?</p><p>"I got to ask you about something. Do you eat human meat like those walkers?" Juho asks as he points at the walker who is stuck at a stick fence. Seokwoo takes the notebook to write his answer to him.</p><p>"So, if you eat human meat that hasn't turned in to a walker. You can eat next time in 6 days later. But if you eat rotten flesh, you have to eat every day. Maybe you just need to eat the human molecules so your body can keep yourself alive or the undead thing in you." Juho says as he scratches his head. He takes a better look at Seokwoo. </p><p>"But you turned in to a walker like the rest of them do. By getting infected. Maybe something happened inside your body. I'm not sure, but I'm happy that you are alive and saved me back then." Juho says as he takes Seokwoo's hand in his own warm hands. They stayed there talking and staring in to the distance. Waiting for a truck to the gates.</p><p>"It's already getting dark. Should we switch the shifts? Wait, did you see that!" Juho quickly says as he points at something in the distance. A walker that seems to be moving in it's all four limps. It bones bends like dog's. It definitely looks different from the other walkers he has seen. It's moving fast. </p><p>"Should we shoot it? No, it would cause too much noise." Juho says as he gets closer to Seokwoo. He is almost hiding behind him. The walker stops and twists his head to look at Seokwoo. His face hasn't changed it's blank expression. It's eyes looks different. They are more yellowish. Even some of it's bone are showing.</p><p>What the hell is that thing? Sure thing it's not a walker. So there are more walker mutations? Seokwoo isn't the only one? Why hasn't it moved? Why is it still staring at them? Why is he staring at Seokwoo and giving that creepy smile? When did it start to smile? Juho hides his face in Seokwoo's back. He saw it's expression change and is scared. Fearing that the creature might run here and jump up the wall.</p><p>The creature walks away, slowly. Not taking it's eyes off Seokwoo. Why hasn't Seokwoo seen such a creature before? Not even when he was all alone? What was that creature? Why did it stop to smile at Seokwoo? Should he be careful for now on? Woudl the creature hurt him?</p><p>"What was that? We need to tell the others..." Juho said in a weak voice still clinging on Seokwoo. Still fearing for his life. Seokwoo stoods up and looks around. Jimin was walking up to them. Juho looks at Jimin like he saw another mutant. Jimin gave him a worried look. Seokwoo takes Juho's hand to calm him down little.</p><p>"Why do you look so pale Juho? Did something happen?" Jimin asks as he starts climbing up to their tower. Juho still feels like he is being watched by the creepy mutant.</p><p>"We saw a four legged walker." Juho said as he got more closer to Seokwoo. Jimin looked at them if it was a joke but was met it Juho's scared expression.<br/>
"You got to be joking. A four legged walker can't be real. It must be just growling." Jimin joked little.</p><p>"It was real. It was fast too! It twisted it's head to stare at us! It also smiled at us! Seokwoo, I'm scared." Juho snapped as he had tears falling down his cheeks. Juho wipes them away quickly, thinking it's not a good time for crying. Seokwoo is still shocked at the creature but swungs his arm around to hug Juho.</p><p>"Wait, you guys saw them too?" An unfamiliar voice scared the trio. They turned around to see an young guy. Their truck was behind them. It must be them.<br/>
"Felix, what are you talking about now?" Jingyoung said from the driver's seat. </p><p>"The four legged mutant! Those ones we call grim's dogs! Oh, can you open the gate! I can tell you more about those creatures! I have a big book about different kind of walkers too!" This kid sounds to excited. Seokwoo gets down with Juho to open the gate for them. They let them in. </p><p>"I got to ask something. Can me and Chan have our own classroom? We like to have our own peace when we work on our stuff..." Felix turns to look at Jimin who gives them a nod.<br/>
"Oh, thank you! I need to tell Chan that we are getting our own lab!" The kid says as a happy smile forms in his lips.</p><p>"This place sure is big... Does the generator work?" Felix asks from Jimin but Juho butts in.<br/>
"Yeah, it's on. We still need to place the solar panels..." </p><p>"Do you have anything that could turn rain water in to drinkable water?" Felix asks again as he has his own notebook to write down stuff. Is he mechanic of their big group?<br/>
"No, we have a well..." Juho says in quiet voice.</p><p>"We could use some of those too. In case if the water in the well turns out to be bad. Also if you wonder if I am the mastermind in these. I am not. Chan is. I'm just interested in those canimals." Felix says as he smiles again. </p><p>"You call them canimals?" Jimin asks.<br/>
"Yes, like cannibals and animals. Oh, I see you have hung pride flags. I am going to enjoy this community a lot better than the first one." Felix answers to Jimin and turns to look at the duo in front of him.</p><p>"You two sure are really tall. Could you show me where I could settle our lab in. I prefer if there was a science class in this school." Felix says as he hides his notebook back inside his jacket. Seokwoo looks at Juho before they start walking inside the building.</p><p>"So, is Chan still back at the old community place?" Juho asks as they get closer to the building.<br/>
"Yeah, he is trying his best not to break his tools and his own computers. He is really smart when it comes to technology. I'm really bad at that but I'm good at biology." Felix says as Juho nods along him. Should they tell Felix that Seokwoo is a walker?</p><p>"So, you guys saw the grim's dog? What did it look like?" Felix asks as he takes his notebook out again and his pencil.<br/>
"It was on it's four limbs, it looked like normal walkers. It had some bones sticking out. It also smiled when he saw us... but it retreated or walked away after staring at us for long." Juho says as he he gets more nervous as he thinks more about that creepy creature.</p><p>"Wait, it smiled? I've never seen a grim's dog smile. Was there anything alse you noticed about them?" Felix asks but Juho stays quiet. He takes Seokwoo's hand again.<br/>
"Yellow......" Seokwoo groans. "Eyes..." Juho looks at Seokwoo. Is he going to tell Felix that he is also one of those creatures? Felix's eyes grew wide.</p><p>"It's sure is grim's dog. But you sir. We need to talk in private." Felix points at Seokwoo who isn't even surprised.<br/>
"I can talk with you guys too. No one else has to know. Maybe that friend of yous can know too." Juho says.</p><p>"I think that's a good idea and also he isn't just a friend. His my Aussie boyfriend." Felix says like he has starts in his eyes. They finally arrive to the science classroom. It's dusty but who cares.<br/>
"I need to send message to Hyunjin and Changbin to carry my stuff up here. This classroom is much more bigger than our last lab." Felix says exited.</p><p>"It seems the messages aren't sending. Chan must have taken down the connection. Like he warned us. You guys stay here and I'll get them. You can read this other notebook about other creatures we've seen." Felix hands them a notebook. The small boy exits the room and leaves those two behind.</p><p>"Should we take a look at this?" Juho asks and Seokwoo nods. They see taht there is normal information about the walkers or canimals. Brain is their weak point and you get infected by their bite and scratches. </p><p>Grim's dog on the other hand doesn't die from the shot in the head. You need to slice it's nape or cut it's head off. They are fast but they don't spread the infection like canimals. They just eat the humans and sometimes have eaten canimals. But that's too rare.</p><p>Then there is spine cats. Similar to grim's dog but they have a long tail mostly made out of bones. They are slowler and more harmless than grim's dog. Also more rarer. It's weak point is same as canimals. There is more creatures in the notebook but they are still mostly empty and has red x in the corner saying. Rare or doesn't exist.</p><p>"Felix sure has seen different kinds of them... I wonder if there is more kinds like you." Juho says in a quiet voice. Seokwoo is still in shock about so many different kinds of canimals. Now taht he thinks about, he has seen some of them. How can he hasn't paid attention at them?</p><p>"We could hide the organs in here. The others don't have to find about it. Only me and those two." Juho says as he places the notbook down to look at Seokwoo. The door opens revealing Felix and the two boys carrying big boxes. </p><p>"Why can those two enter your lab and we can't?" Asks the smaller one in annoyed tone.<br/>
"Yeah, we have know you the longest."  Agrees the taller one.<br/>
"They are my assistants. They're here to help and not clown around like you two. Leave those boxes here." Felix says as he plays them on desks. He should make some room.</p><p>"Fine, we will go and help the others to settle down." They say as they but the boxes down carefully.<br/>
"Tell some of the people that tomorrow we will put those solar panels at the rooftop." Felix says before the duo leaves the room.</p><p>"They sure are jealous that I let you two enter the Aussies lab and not them. Wait, I never got your names. I'm Felix." Felix says.<br/>
"I'm Juho and he is Seokwoo. We read the notebook and honestly you know a lot about them." Juho says as he hands the notebook back.</p><p>"Yeah, mostly because I always get myself in danger and Yeji always ends up saving my ass. Wait, I need to tell Seungmin and Wonpil that they could help upgrading this places security." Felix says as he exits the room again.</p><p>"He sure is a busy. Should we go and get your backpack in here?" Jujo asks and Seokwoo looks at him and nods slowly. They walk back to nurse's office and sees that few more people has gathered around the door. What are thay staring at?</p><p>"Seokwoo and Juho..." Chani turns to look at the duo who are just staring at them from the door's frame.<br/>
"You wto are finally here. Care to explain why there is organs in your backpack? And why they are wrapped in plastic?" Taeyang asks as he takes the backpack to show it to the duo.</p><p>"We can explain-" "We were going to make room for the people to come here when it's an emergency and saw blood coming from you two's backpacks." Taeyang questions as the other people from the different community stares at them.</p><p>"We can't have cannibals in our community."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear that I'll fix the spelling errors and mistakes some day</p><p>Also thanks for all the support</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The fallen bird yearns for the wind to come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We can't have cannibals in our community." Taeyang says as he shoves the backpacks to them. Juho almost stumbles backwards at the impact. Seokwoo catches him. People are staring at them. </p><p>"We use them, -them, to cover ourself when going out! Yeah, we do that!" Juho blurts out some quick words tagt came in to his mind. <br/>"Wouldn't you need a really rotten organs and not just killed organs?" Taeyang doesn't bite to Juho's lie. The atmosphere gets unbearable.</p><p>"They aren't that fresh. They are at leats past 7 days old." Juho protest. Seokwoo can't say anything to the situation he has caused. <br/>"So you admit you took someone's organs? A living person's?" Taeyang screams and Juho flinches. Now Seokwoo wishes he could talk normally. He and his rotten tongue. What a pity.</p><p>"It was dead!" "Shouldn't they be rotten then!" Taeyang shoots back. This is going to become a huge mess.<br/>"And what's with that mask Seokwoo is always wearing? I've never seen him coughing. So he isn't sick. So why is he wearing that?" Taeyang points at Seokwoo's mask.</p><p>"He doesn't like to show his face!" Juho screams.<br/>"Does he not trust us? Or does he hude his face because he is going to eat us and not get caught!" Taeyang is at the edge of getting physical. </p><p>"He is just insecure about his face!" Juho screams one more time and Taeyang takes a step closer to them. Everyone at the room is speechless at the situation. Even Jaebum.<br/>"I call that bullshit." Taeyang whispers and gets closer to them. Seokwoo takes Juho by the hand and hides him behind him. If Taeyang is gettin physical, he is going to go through Seokwoo.</p><p>"Taeyang, stop!" Chani screams but doesn't get to close to him. He is in tears. He doesn't want to witness his brother to get beaten up in front of him.<br/>"Shut up! We can't have cannibals in this community! I already have done with their shit in my latest team. Bunch of wicked assholes." Taeyang says and takes Seokwoo by the collar.</p><p>"Shut...... UP!" Seokwoo growls at his last words as he takes Taeyang by the collar and throws him at the empty bed. He doesn't want to hurt. Everyone froze around Seokwoo. His last word sounded so inhuman. Like it belonged to a bigger creature. Something monstrous.</p><p>A silence fell in the room. Juho is still clinging on to Seokwoo. Chani is still panicking on the other side of the room. Taeyang is still laying on the bed not daring to stand up. Just staring Seokwoo with scared expression. Seokwoo starts coughing and walks away from the room while holding Zuho's hand.</p><p>No one dared to say anything to them. Now everyone started to fear what the two might do to them. Like little rabits. They returned to the lab. Maybe they should sleep there for now on.</p><p>"Oh, no. My plushie is covered in blood. Why did they have to shove it in the backpack?" Juho complains as he takes his cat plushie that is covered in blood. </p><p>"So, now most of the community thinks you two might be cannibals?" Felix says as he places last stuff he had in those boxes. They made room by connecting the tables in a line and putting some of the cahirs outside the classroom. Also throwing some of the books from the shelves to outside of the class too. They could be useful at the library this building has.</p><p>"Yeah, also they heard Seokwoo speak for the first time. They got scared at his growling." Juho says as he tries to clean his plushie but in the end throws is across the room. Seokwoo walks up to him and hugs him.<br/>"So, he can from some words but not sentences. I'm writing that down. Also you both are welcome staying here." Felix says as he looks at the duo.</p><p>"Thanks, Felix. I hope my brother isn't scared of me." Juho sighs.<br/>"But now that Seokwoo is here. Can i take a look at you. I want to draw your face in my notebook." Felix says excitedly about learning something about Seokwoo. A canimal that has some human in him.</p><p>"Sure. I can hold the candle. So, tomorrow we might be able to use lights?" Juho asks as him and Seokwoo get up.<br/>"Well not long, it all matters how long the light bulbs in this school building lasts. It depends." Felix says as he gets his sketching materials ready.</p><p>"Can Seokwoo take his shirt off?" "You know you can directly ask him and not me." Juho answers to Felix. <br/>"I just asked if you want me to see your boyfriend's body." Felix says to Juho hos cheeks has turned in red. He hasn't blushed in such a long time. It feels weird.</p><p>"Sure, if it's for science, it's fine." Juho shutters at his words. Seokwoo looks at him. He sounds cute when he shutters. Wait, should Seokwoo feel this way? He is basically dead. He can't kiss Juho or he would or might get infected. He can't even give him pleasure. He is just a death person who happens to still roam around the world. No, love shouldn't be allowed to him. </p><p>"Your body does smell rotten but doesn't look like one. Your skin looks so smooth." Felix comments and writes it down. Juho is staring at Seokwoo.<br/>"Your bite mark, it's still the same." Juho says as he looks at it. It still looks like it's fresh. Not healed at all.</p><p>"So, your body doesn't heal at all?" Felix asks. Seokwoo doesn't give the answer right away. Something is bothering him. He swears he had a huge cut wound on across his stomach. Now it's only a white unnoticeable scar. Seokwoo doesn't nod. He takes Felix's notebook and writes about the scar on his stomach.</p><p>"So, you are saying that your body healed the wound on your stomach but not your bite marks?" Seokwoo nods at Felix's question.<br/>"But your other wounds around your arms hasn't healed either." Juho comments. He saw when he cleaned Seokwoo bite mark that he had fresh looking scars around his arm.</p><p>"Could it be that his body only heals around his torso. Where his organs are placed. What about his neck? That's humans weak point. Did it had fresh looking scars?" Felix asks and Seokwoo nods. <br/>"It looks fully healed. Did you have fresh wounds on your face too?" Felix asks as Seokwoo nods. He still hasn't taken his mask off.</p><p>"Shall we take a look at your face now?" Felix asks as he puts down every information he has gotten out of Seokwoo. <br/>"Here, I can take it." Juho insists and gets closer to Seokwoo. He takes the mask off. His expression changed. Seokwoo is confused. Zuho takes the bandaids off too.</p><p>"You look so much different than the last time I saw you. It was so fresh and now it looks like it's healed. When did you get that wound?" Juho asks and Seokwoo gets more confused. It healed? Well he didn't get it that long time ago. Maybe that's why it healed but still. It botters Seowkoo.</p><p>"Did he have always that sharp looking teeth?" Felix asks and Seokwoo is more confused. Why would the wound suddenly start healing? Why are his teeth getting sharp? Seokwoo tests his right side of the cheek with his hand. His teeth are still exposed. The wound just healed to show his teeth better. Why?</p><p>"No......" Seowoo growls. Felix's eyes gets more starry looking.<br/>"So, you are saying that your teeth just suddenly got sharper and your wounds around your face suddenly healed. Maybe you are going through some kind of reaction?" Felix asks. Seokwoo's eyes shot wide open. Is he getting powerful because he ate fresh human meat few days ago. Is it because of that? </p><p>He hasn't eaten that many times human meat. He mostly ate the canimals. He rarely had human meat. It must be it. If he eats human meat his body gets more stronger. It uses the human cells to be grow a better monster. Now that Seokwoo thinks about it. He didn't originally have night vision. He got them after eating fresh human meat and waited for few days. Seokwoo takes th notebook and writes everything he can remember down.</p><p>"YOU HAVE A NIGHT VISION! THAT'S SO COOL!" Felix says like a happy child. Completely ignoring that he got them by eating human meat. Fresh human meat. <br/>"So, you eat canimals and death humans that died?" Seokwoo nods.</p><p>"So, you tried eating canned food but they didn't fill your stomach. So you tried eating like them. Then you thought about eating them. Also you tried living like them in herds. What are herds like?" Felix asks. He wants to know if some herds act differently. Seokwoo takes the notebook. Writes everything down he can remember about them.</p><p>Juho is still hypnotized by Seokwoo's right cheek. The shining sharp teeth shining in the dim light of the big candle and the moonlight. Seokwoo doesn't look scary. He looks fascinating. He looks handsome in Juho's eyes.</p><p>"So some of the herds of leaders that groan where they are going. They don't stop to rest. They are always on the move. They don't care if they get separated or more canimals get in. And you lead one herd in to the river." Felix snorts at the last sentence. <br/>"They sure do follow the noise like brainless idiots."</p><p>"Thanks, for everything. We only need to name your kind. In case there is more like you. Or you are just an exception. Who knows? What about satan's wish? Grim reaper?" Felix says.<br/>"I don't want call him grim reaper. What about just Seokwoo or hope. He can bring us supplies without getting caught by the canimals. Also, can I rename some of them?" Juho asks. Seokwoo starts putting his swimming shirt on.</p><p>"Hope isn't bad. Holdier. Soldier and hope. What are you going to name them as and I'll think about it." Felix looks at Juho.<br/>"The grim's dog could be grim's hound. It sound more scarier. Also, spine cat sound ridiculous. I thought about demon's sword. Like demon also have long tails. Also, that the tail from above looks like it would be a sword." Juho says as he shows the page for the said creature.</p><p>"Those are way better sounding. For now on you can name them with me. Where you good at biology?" Felix asks. Juho scratches his nape.<br/>"Actually, I was the worst student. I was only good at engineering." Juho confesses to Felix. He is so small compared to Seokwoo and Juho.</p><p>"As I was hoping to have a such a friend. Well, Chan might like you a lot.  We should go to sleep. Tomorrow the last of from our community will come here." Felix says as he stretches his limps.<br/>"You want take a nap or go to guard the gate?" Juho asks Seokwoo. Seokwoo puts his maks on and slowly starts to walk to the door. He waves at Juho before leaving.</p><p>"So, he naps?" Felix questions.<br/>"He doesn't need to sleep as much we do. He only takes naps to get his strength back. He could stay up all night for few days but still needs small naps or he would end up sleeping over 2 days he stays awake for a week." Juho explains to Felix. Who obviously writes everything down. </p><p>"He told about that when we first met. Still, we don't know about if he can infect people." Juho sighs as he slowly walks up to the matress mess he and Seokwoon made. Felix and Chan is sharing the other mattress across the room. Juho takes the blanket and says his goodnights to Felix. Who is still up, writing everything he learned and makes more theories and more questions for the future.</p><p>Seokwoo on the other hand has gotten many stares from the people he has passed by. The candles sure has been used a lot. He should get more of those he goes scavenging. He sees Chani walking up to him in the yard.</p><p>"Hi, Seokwoo. Could we share the gate guard shift together? We have now 4 people scouting around the walls and building." Chani says in a weak voice. He must be scared of him. Seokwoo doesn't want that. Chani is still Juho's little brother. They walk up to the gate. Taeyang is there. Well, that's just great.</p><p>"You are here to switch?" Taeyang asks as he looks at them.<br/>"Yes, me and Seokwoo. Two of us. You should go and rest." Chani says hoping Taeyang doesn't put up another argument.</p><p>"Aren't you scared of him?" Taeyang asks hoping Chani would answer honestly to him.<br/>"Not at all. I know he isn't cannibal. So isn't my brother. Felix's knows too. They are his assistants." Chani says confidently. No hesitation in his voice.</p><p>"Fine, I'm still suspicious of them. I'll keep my eyes on you two, Seokwoo." Taeyang says with venom in his voice. He gets down from the tower and starts walking away from them. The two of them stayed quiet for a long time.</p><p>"I heard what the three of you talked about. You are hope." Chani breaks the silence. Seokwoo quickly turns to look at Chani. He found out? Did he sneak up on them while they talked? Is he scared of him?</p><p>"I wanted to check on you two but instead I just stood at the door while listening your conversation. I didn't get to look at your face. You don't have to show me. I just, I'm glad you found my brother and protect him from those asshole mates he told about." Chani pauses as he his expression turns soft. A gentle smile. </p><p>"I'm also glad you keep protecting him. He is suvh a scary cat when it comes to things. Still, he won't hesitate to shoot someone. I sometimes don't get him. But I'm not scared of you. I'm glad you take care of my brother." Chani turns to look at Seokwoo. A bigger smile forms in to his face.</p><p>"Promise me you will protect him no matter what?" Chani asks as he takes his pinkie. A pinkie promise to seal the promise. Seokwoo smiles under his mask and takes out his pinkie to confirm the promise. The promise Seokwoo has to now keep. The biggest promise he has made so far.</p><p>--------</p><p>"It's been 3 days and Chan and the 3 other people haven't gotten here yet. I'm getting worried. It shouldn't take that long. Chan said himself that he needs only 2 days." Felix says as he writes something on the board. </p><p>"Should me and Seokwoo go check on them? We have walkie talkies. Also Chan knows about the two of us and Seokwoo can smell Chan too. If you have anything that smells like him." Juho says. Seokwoo nods along.</p><p>"How do you know he can smell like a dog?" Felix asks and Juho gets up. His ankle feels just fine. Just sometimes hurts when he runs too much.<br/>"Oh, he told me about it yesterday. When we lost Chani while scavenging.  Thank godness, Chani dropped his bracelet and Seokwoo could detect where Chani went. I swear that if he got hurt I wouldn't forgive myself." Juho says as he rubs his temples.</p><p>"I have a shirt he gave to me. Well, I stole it from him because it smells like him. Here. I haven't worn it. So, it should have the pure smell of Chan. Be careful." Felix throws the shirt and Seokwoo catches it. Juho takes one of the walkie talkies from the table and pats Seokwoo on the shoulder.</p><p>"We will. Have fun figuring out what you will teach to my little brother about biology." Juho says before they are out of the classroom. After that night. Seokwoo found out Chani liked biology a lot and asked Felix if he could teach Chani. Felix got so excited and told the scavengers if they could get notebooks. Hyunjin and Changbin got jealous that they don't get to learn and enter the lab. So, they nagged about to Felix but still denied them. Only said to them if they know what hope means they can then enter to lessons. Of course they didn't answer like Felix hoped for and got denied.</p><p>"Felix sure doesn't share much about the canimals to other people." Juho admits as they both walk up to the gate with Juho carrying a backpack and Seokwoo holding Chan's shirt. Juho has a gun but will use knife because Seokwoo uses too. </p><p>"Maybe he fears that his information might be wrong." Juho says as the two of them stop walking. They are at the gate. Juho looks up at the guard.<br/>"We are going out!" Juho shouts as he starts opening the gate. The guard nods and sees the duo walk in the distance. Why didn't they took a car? Are they getting one on their way? </p><p>"Look a shopping cart. I never rode one. Do you wanna push me while I sit on it?" Juho asks as he runs up to the shopping cart. Seokwoo smiles at the cuteness. He is really going to act all childish while the world around them could kill them off in a second. Seokwoo starts pushing the cart where he can smell the other source of Chan's scent.</p><p>"If we got some canimals organs on thsi cart. We could literally walk through a herd and I won't get hurt, right?" Juho says as he looks up at Seokwoo. Seokwoo looks down and Juho and smiles with his eyes before nodding. Should the look for a canimal or just a corpse.</p><p>"But would the scent of the rotten, mix your senses of Chan's scent?" Juho wonders but Seokwoo shakes his head. He himself smells like death. Seokwoo sees a canimal alone walking in to a wall many times. Seokwoo pushes the cart to that way and takes out his knife. Juho takes out his gun and looks around incase someone where to jump on them.</p><p>Seokwoo puts the shirt inside his jacket. He stabs the creature in the head and let's it fall in to his arms. Seokwoo picks him up and carries the body to the cart. He places the body like a blanket on top of Juho. It's face facing upwards should he just cut the head and hands off. Incase Juho won't get infected and he does it.</p><p>"Could have warned me that you'll spill it's blood on me. I can use the blood like a hairgell and get the smell." Juho says as he puts his glove hands in the cannibals neck and spreads the rotten blood in his hair carefully. You don't want it to get it in your eyes. You could get infected. </p><p>"Now i have to stay looking up and waith for the blood to dry out. Lead me to their base." Juho says as he looks up at Seokwoo's chin. His neck is going to hurt but who cares.<br/>"Wait, we might look like from the distance that you are a normal person shopping it's groceries but instead of groceries. It's cannibals." Juho says and snorts out the last words.</p><p>Seokwoo tries not to laugh and drain any cannibals attention to them. They continue their journey while Seokwoo pushes the cart. They seriously should have gotten a car but thanks to Seokwoo's longs legs their pace of wlaking wasn't so slow after all. Juho made one call through the walkie talkie if Felix got their signal or if someone else got. </p><p>It was mostly Juho saying if someone was at the end of the other side and saying that he is in a shopping cart and made car noises. Felix finally answered back and told them that he was trying to teach Chani. Also at the same time Changbin and Hyunjin begged that Felix could teach them. It was a mess to explain the two outsiders why Juho was making those noises and saying Seokwoo is their hope. </p><p>Felix was mad that Changbin an dHyunjin finally found out what hope Felix meant and had to teach them for now one. He still didn't told them why Seokwoo was named as hope. They can find on their own. The blood had tried in Juho's hair and they had to go through one herd. It was so easy. They didn't smell Juho at all. They still haven't bumped in to another survivor. Maybe they got scared of Seokwoo pushing a cart that looks like it's full on corpses.</p><p>"Are we almost there?" Juho whispers and Seokwoo nods. They took one last turn and they are there. Just need to get in.<br/>"Isn't that our truck?" Juho questions as they got closer to whatever building Seokwoo was pushing the cart forwards to. It looked like a kindergarten but with extra strong walls. No wonder they needed a bigger place. Kindergartens are always smaller taht school buildings.</p><p>"Why do I see more than 4 people?" Juho whispers. This isn't good. Is someone alse here. There are more than ten of them just outside waiting alone. Felix said there is supposed to be only Chan and 3 more people. They quickly hid behind a pillar.</p><p>"There isn't nothing useful inside this truck, boss. Only some scrap metal like the foreign's friends said so." A voice spoke. Must be another group of survivors. Juho stries to climb out of the shopping cart and not make any nouce in the process.</p><p>"And I thought I wouldn't believe him yesterday. What a pain in the ass. Leave the foreign alive. I need him for the gambling. He might be strong enough to survive for long." Another voice spoke with venom in his tone. What gambling are they talking about? Wait, they are going to kill everyone accept for one. They need think and fast.</p><p>Seokwoo takes a rock and throws it in to the window. The guys looks at the broken window and looks around. <br/>"What was that? Bring the foreign here in instant. Kill the other three in instant. I don't have time for this! We lost so much in our last gambling!" The same venomous voice spoke. Juho let's out a yelp. He quickly covers his mouth.</p><p>"PLEASE, DON'T KILL US!" Someone begs in Australian's accent. It must be Chan. Seokwoo and Juho tries their best to get close to them. There is almsot nothing they can do. There is too many if them for them two. Seokwoo's mind is out if ideas of what to do. Juho is panicking behind him.</p><p>"Oh, I won't kill you. Just your friends.  They look weak and would never win in our gambling games. You on the other hand look so strong. Kill them before the herd comes here." A herd is coming. From what direction. He could growl loudly enough to get their attention here. But it could be risky to get them alive out of the herds merciless hunger.</p><p>"Boss, we found a shopping cart witha headless corpse in it. It wasn't there before. I think there is someone stalking at us right now." One of them spokes out. Shit. They know they are here. They need to leave but they can't leave Chan behind either. </p><p>"Hey, Felix. We are getting in to a big trouble. I'll sacrifice myself. Seokwoo go and hide. Here take my jacket. You might need it later to track me down. Good luck." Juho says to his walkie talkie and gives the jacket with the walkie talkie in it. Seokwoo tries to protest but doesn't have any plans in his mind. Juho is going to get himself killed. He hopes that the plan he has in mind works. Seokwoo does what Juho told to him and hides. He wishes again that he could talk.</p><p>"You caught me. I was wondering around here with my shopping cart if I could find more corpses and heads. I like sometimes bite in to their heads." Juho says casually as he has his hands up in surrender. He hopes they won't shoot me in the head at the first sight.</p><p>"Your body built isn't bad. You are taller than this foreign guy. Still, you are missing more muscles than him. But you said you kill those breinless with bare hands. The rules says we could have from 1 to 3 fighters. Tie him up!" The boss orders and Juho doesn't resist. He feels revealed thqt his plan is working little.</p><p>"Should we kill the three others?" One of them spokes again.<br/>"I'm not in the mood anymore. Just kill one and let the herd eat the other two alive. Leave the truck here. It's useless. Kill the guy on the far left. He was the most annoying of them all and tue the rest on the tree. Let's keep moving!" He orders. Seokwoo feels revealed that they didn't kill off the other two. Still he feels sorry for the guy.</p><p>"You two are going to win the biggest jackpot on this week's game." The boss says as his minions take Juho and Chan inside their own truck. Seokwoo waits for them to go. So, he can save the other two. He needs to Felix to speak to them or else he might die. Seokwoo hopes Juho doesn't die when he gets to save him and Chan.</p><p>"I'm sorry Youngbin, I'm so sorry that we have to die this way." One of the two spokes as they are leaving. <br/>"I'm also sorry that we couldn't protect Chan. I feel so failed, Dawon." The other one spoke. They finally left. Seokwoo looks around and sees there isn't any herds even coming this way. He turns to look at the crying duo. Seokwoo gets closer to them and takes out his walkie talkie.</p><p>"Feli.... x.... Speakkk." Seowkoo says to to it and waits for him to speak. The two if them turns to look at Seowkoo in horror.<br/>"ARE YOU GUYS OKAY!? SEOKWOO, WHERE DID JUHO GO!? HE SAID YOU TWO ARE GETTING IN TO SOME BIG TROUBLE?! CARE TO EXPLAIN TO ME!? JUHO IS SACRIFICING HIMSELF!? EXCUSE ME!?" Felix screams and the two of the victims stops crying.</p><p>"Felix, they kidnapped Chan and some other guy for some gambling games! They came here yesterday looking for shelter! They tricked us! Me and Dawon and... and... Jaeho tried our best to keep Chan alive. We failed." One of them says. Youngbin? Seokwoo frees them from their ropes.</p><p>"Youngbin, you didn't fail. We will get him back. Seokwoo is going to get them back. You two need to get your asses in here. Let Seokwoo take care of Chan and his boyfriend Juho." Felix says as Seokwoo hands the walkie talkie to the fluffy haired boy. </p><p>"Why are you giving this to me? Don't you need it more than us?" Dawon? Dawon says and hands it bavk to Seokwoo.<br/>"Seowkoo doesn't need it. He can't speak sentences so communicating with him is hell. Just take the walkie talkie and I'll explain to two of you why you should trust Seokwoo. Now Seokwoo, go get our boyfriends back." Felix says in annoyed tone.</p><p>"Okay, Felix. But what about Jaeho's body? Do we take it with us?" Youngbin asks.<br/>"If you want to dug a grave to him. Then yes. I'll tell to others about the news. Now get your asses here with the supplies and Seokwoo, you can already go. You have their scents right? It will be easy to find them?" Felix says and both Youngbin and Dawon turn to look at the giant.</p><p>Seokwoo takes out Chan's shirt and Juho's jacket and smells them. He looks behind and starts walking to the direction their scents are coming from. The sun is almost setting in the distance. Dawon and Youngbin get inside the truck and starts it.</p><p>This won't end up looking pretty when Seokwoo finds them. Felix on the other hand is panicking and trusting that Seokwoo is going to get them. He is rambling to Youngbin and Dawon that Seokwoo is basically a canimal but a different one. Like a mutated one but still has his humanity in him. Both Dawon and Youngbin are surprised. Felix tells them to keep it as a secret for now. </p><p>"Boss, are you sure we are going to win with those two?" One of his minions says in conser. Juho opens his eyes slowly. Are they at their base? His mouth is covered with cloth and his tied to a chair. Just like Chan is across him. Did they knock them out so they don't know where they are?</p><p>"Of course. The other one so much muscles. Just look at him. Such a jackpot. And the other one said he can kill brainless with his bare hands. Also his whole hair is covered in blood. They are so going to win us supplies in this week's game." The boss says as he smugly smiles at them. Juho wonders what are they fighting against. Other people? For supplies? Are they doing this for entertainment or? Juho's head hurts too much to think about it.</p><p>"Give them the cell we usually keep our fighters in. Feed them like we usually do. Dog food. Make sure to have a guard. So, they won't escape. This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait 2 nights to see them fight for their lives." Juho feels sick. How could they act like this? The world has fallen and they should help others at surviving. Not use it for entertainment. These are some sick people.</p><p>"Let's go!" One of them shouts and picks Juho by the hair. He drags him all the way to their so called cell. Chan got the same treatment but he is still unconscious. Lucky. But Juho still got information. The guy throws Juho against the room as the wooden chair breaks down beneath him. </p><p>"You guys need to win us the supplies or we are going to torture you. Nail by nail. Tooth by tooth. You guys better be good at killing brainless. Like you said you can." One them speaks before closing them in to the dark room. They need to fight canimals. Can they get weapons? Wait, he is going to fight them bare handed. </p><p>"Shit"</p><p>"I've made a mistake."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. No matter how much you pray, nothing will change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seokwoo is at the starting point again. Walking among those creatures. Those blood thirsting dead people. He is holding on the scent of those two important people. Chan is important because of his smart thinking. Juho is special 'cause he might be awaking him.</p><p>"WATCH OUT!" A voice screams in agony. Gunshots. Seokwoo doesn't move. He doesn't need to save them. He needs to save those two. They are his first priority. Screaming. The survivor is most likely getting eaten alive. Something was tingling Seokwoo's senses. He quickly reacts and dugs his head. It hits the other canimal in the herd. This herd is quite small and it's have been following Seokwoo for hours. He hasn't even growled to great a herd.</p><p>"It's an abnormal! Ymir, Come look at it! Their leader is an abnormal!" Something was off. Do they think Seokwoo is the herd's leader. Shit. If they end up capturing him, he will never get to save those two. Should he do something radical? He has been quite hungry. He lowers his mask and makes eye contact with the people at the rooftop.</p><p>"It's looking at us! That's so fascinating! It knows about us!" Seokwoo opens his mouth. His sharp teeth sinks in to the nape of the canimals. The death meat tasting in his rotten tongue. He rips the skin and look up at the survivors at the rooftop. Seokwoo swallows. He smiles while raising his knife finishing the canimal. He puts his point finger against his lips and hushes quietly. Seokwoo hopes that would scare them and not capture him.</p><p>"That thing sure is an intelligent abnormal. Let's not mess with him."<br/>"But Ymir, isn't this what you hoped for?" Those survivors are getting on his nervers. Seokwoo puts his mask on and looks around if he could find a car and start it. He needs to hurry up. </p><p>"But didn't you see it?! It smiled and knew how to kill that creature! If we mess up with it! It could kill us for real, Bokyung!" They should talk quietly or they are going to drain more canimals. Seokwoo takes Chan's shirt and smells it again. He sniffs around the air to catch his trail of scent.</p><p>"Do you see what's it's doing right now?! It's trying to find someone! It's going to hunt down someone! We need to write this down and get out of here! He might be greatest hunter along those creaturest if he can dodge a bullet! Do you hear me Bokyung! WE ARE DOOMED! WE NEED TO WARN OTHERS!" </p><p>"Can we follow it for a little while? I want to learn more about it. It could give us more answer for our community! The others at Sampo! We could learn more about them! We need to learn!" Seokwoo has remember the community. They could trade. They could be allies. If only they won't kidnap Seokwoo or end up killing. Now he needs to remember their names. Bokyung and Ymir. They are so going to remember Seokwoo.</p><p>"Fine, but if we die by the hands of that monster. I'm going to curse you in your afterlife." Calling him monster now? Well at least they won't any closer to him. Better that they keep their distance at him. Seokwoo looks at the direction of the scent and wonders there. It's getting close to the night time. Well he doesn't need to sleep this night. It's getting quiet again. Only the other canimals breathing at his neck and growling in weak voices. The streets looks so dead. Reminds Seokwoo of that one memory.</p><p>"Oh.... that.... boy...." Seokwoo looks at his hands. Remembering that little boys hold. When Seokwoo was little. He used to have this one friend who would take him to the streets. Show him around what normal life would look like. So full of life. A small smile creeps in to Seokwoo's face. He hasn't had that memory in a long time. The memory where the chaos interrupted their peaceful walk with blowing bubbles.</p><p>People screaming at the creature that roamed freely at the streets. It was way before the whole outbreak came. The creature was something else. It's eyes looked like preys scared eyes. It's screaming mixed with citizens panic and soldiers. Their mission trying to catch the creature alive that escaped from them. It was all over the news for months. Even globally. Seokwoo got banned of even stepping out of his own room for many weeks. Their parents being scared that their future CEO would die before it would take their nasty place. That was the last time he saw that boy. He was gone.</p><p>Seokwoo still misses the boys laugh. He doesn't remember it's face that much anymore. All he can remember is the creature's eyes. It wasn't showing it's teeth to look threatening. It was scared to go back where it came from. The most confusing part to Seokwoo was that it looked like normal big wolf. Nothing special. Still there where soldiers trying to capture it alive carefully while destroying where it moved. Was those eyes lying to Seokwoo? He should forget it already. He is now here. Trying to find Juho and Chan. Not thinking about the past and shitty it was. And how he still wants to find that boy even though he might be already dead.</p><p>Well that's a big possibility. Seokwoo looks at his right hand again. Remembering the warmth it used to get. Now it's all cold again. But maybe not for long. Maybe. Seokwoo stops his steps and looks around. The cannibals don't stop. They always continue to move. Seokwoo spots a jewelry store. Could he have enough time to steal something for Juho? No, he should do that some other time. He needs to get to there before they get hurt.</p><p>Seokwoo mentally slaps himself and looks around again. He spots a car in the distance. He could try to turn it on  and get quicker to them. Seokwoo runs to the car not caring about those two who have been following Seokwoo all the way until here. He opens the car door to look if he could start it.</p><p>"It knows how to start a car? It sure is an abnormal." They spoke behind his back again. Well, they aren't going to keep up with him when he gets the car started. Seokwoo curses to himself because he doesn't get the car started. He eyes around if there is anything useful to him. A big shotgun. There are few bullets. He could use it to cause a big noise. Seokwoo picks it up but notices that there are backpacks in the car too. He is going to steal it and save Juho and Chan or he could leave it to the survivors but it's harder to get those other two.</p><p>Seokwoo picks it up anyway. Chan needs to be alive. He is the smart brain to our community and to the future. Seokwoo gets out of the car and looks around. No survivors around. He should run before he gets caught. Seokwoo hears something moving behind the corner of the building he is staring at. He quickly runs to the opposite direction and hides behind the thrash bin. </p><p>He hears familiar sounding laughter. Too familiar sounding. Way too familiar sounding. Seokwoo peeks little to see what is happing. His eyes shot wide open. It can't be. It's his parents. Both of them being alive. He needs to ran away from there.</p><p>"OUR ONLY FIRE WEAPON IS GONE! WE SHOULD HAVE CARRIED WITH US!" Seokwoo tries to look a way to escape. <br/>"BUT WE CAN'T USE IT! IT MAKES TOO MUCH NOISE AND NOW WE ARE BEING TOO LOUD!" Their voices were really loud. There is a herd close by. But there isn't a way for Seokwoo to escape without getting caught.</p><p>"Ohay! Over here! We saw who stole your shotgun!" Shit. Seokwoo is fucked.<br/>"And who are you guys!?" Should Seokwoo get inside the building get his way out of there or? He isn't really that smart when it comes to quick thinking. </p><p>"We are people from community called Sampo. We where following an abnormal creature and saw it steal your weapon." Seokwoo could hear the footsteps of those twos getting down from the building. They sure do know how to parkour.</p><p>"Oh, the abnormals. We have some information about them too. We used to CEOs this one company that makes weapons for the government and shit. Also about human experiments. We never got to know what they did but our community was two faced. Outside it looked like a normal medicine making company, inside a death trap." Seokwoo wonders why are they spilling all of this. Is it because they might die soon or is it that she got nothing to loose. And is this the reason why they wanted Seokwoo to take the next role. Sickening. </p><p>"Wow, that's so much information you just gave. We didn't even ask for it." Seokwoo agreeds with Ymir. He should really try yo run away from here. He doesn't have much time.<br/>"I got nothing to loose. I already lost my son who was supposed to be the cure for all of this." What. Is his father talking about now. Seokwoo's body doesn't move. He wants to listen but he doesn't want to get caught.</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" It can't be that, it can't be. A small memory flashes in Seokwoo's mind. The day his father told him to not sneak out to see the world. The day his father beat the shit out of him. The day that scarred Seokwoo from the inside to hate his father. The day Seokwoo still ran outside to see the world one last time. The day Seokwoo met his angel.</p><p>"He was going to get injected by this formula they created from these symbiosis that has caused all this. They had the perfect macth and everything. Seokwoo's human cells where unique. Like it was perfect to be immune to the up coming curse landing this world. After having been in peace for 2000 years. If he had injected Seokwoo. We could eat him and become immune too and he would still grow it's limbs back." Seokwoo feels his guts twist. Is that the reason he was never allowed to see the world. To experience that his room is his cage and he is the bird. The anger is growing inside him again. Like that day.</p><p>"We can talk about this later. There is a herd coming. Do you guys want to get your shotgun or see our community and tell your secrets there?" Seokwoo wants to know more. He wants to know why his parents did that? How did they found out his the one? What the hell is this curse? Are their statements even real? Wait, Jimin said about working with a lab finding what was the cause of all of this and they found nothing. </p><p>"We can give your community all the information. We have the files and books in our backpacks to pass it to someone. How big is your community?" If Seokwoo could speak and was someone else he could just jump in front of them and piunt them with the shut gun and over the backpacks.</p><p>"It has around 100 people. We are big and we will grow. It's at the top of the hill in this one village. The village's leader ordered on the first day not to panic and build walls. She is really an amazing leader. So, we are going to the community and forget the abnormal creature that stole your shotgun?" Seokwoo swears that they already forgot about him. He wants to punch the person but the sake of his own community and the future for traiding he stays quiet.</p><p>"Well, I would like to know how abnormal the creature has to be to steal someone's weapon. So, yes." Seokwoo starts to panic. He still hasn't thought about how he will escape. He was too focused on listening to them. Seokwoo looks around. What if he sprints across? If he was fast enough they wouldn't notice him. His options are getting slim. He still needs to save those two, too.</p><p>"It literally ate the other creature's nape when walking in a herd as a leader and smiled at us." Seokwoo hears the footsteps getting closer to him. Should he just hide behind the trash bin hoping they won't notice him. Seokwoo is holding his breath.</p><p>"Oh, that is our shotgun poking out behind there." His mother's voice sounded not surprised. Seokwoo curses to himself for not noticing how to hide the fecking gone. At this rate he isn't fast enough to save Juho and Chan.</p><p>"Come out of there abnormal creature. We know you hiding there with the shotgun." It wasn't any of his parents voices. Seokwoo could hear the sound of gun's surface make noise agaist the belt's metal part. Wait, when did his hearing get this good. Eating all those different kinds of human meat is making him insane for sure. Seokwoo should surrender. If he fights he is going to miss the opportunity to their community. Seokwoo sands up still back facing at them. His tallness must scare them.</p><p>"Turn around. I know you can understand us." This folk sure is annoying Seokwoo. Seowkoo slowly turns around and makes an eye contact with the person holding the gun. It's pointing straight at his forehead. He can tell by the way it's raised so up.</p><p>"Seokwoo?" His mother spokes. Shit. She takes a closer step to Seokwoo who doesn't move.<br/>"Seokwoo, it's me your mother." Still no answer from Seokwoo. He doesn't want to talk to her. He just wants those backpacks and give them to Felix to solve.</p><p>"Do you remember me? I'm your mother and I raised you. You liked to eat-" Seokwoo growls at her and the folk holding the gun steps in front of her. <br/>"Shut.... up.." Seokwoo says and raises his cap better. Should he lower his face mask too. Just to show her she failed. It would such a great show. His fingers slides the mask down.</p><p>"No, no, no, no, No! You got just got infected. Yeah, that must be it! If we give you the formula, you would still be the cure for all of us! You could still safe us of not getting turned in to those creatures! You could help people! You could be our ho-" Seokwoo growls again in anger. He doesn't want to hear the word come out his mouth. He won't allow it. A good person gave it to him. Someone he should be saving now instead of being here stuck.</p><p>"Seokwoo, don't you get it you could be our last ho-" "SHUT! UP!" Seokwoo screams like a fecking animal at him. So much strength in just few words. Like he was a wild carnivore. A herd must heard it and it's heading this way. His father's expression changed. It was serious this time.</p><p>"Seokwoo, you need to come with us. You can't live in the streets all the time. We could save this cruel world. Just listen to me and come with us, son!" That's it. That was the last thing he wanted to hear from his father's mouth. Word son. Like a venomous arrow stabbing him. Seokwoo takes a better hold of his shotgun. The other parkour folk raises a gun too at him. He won't shoot. He just is going to scare them.</p><p>"Need... to... save... Juho..." Seokwoo says back at them. He takes a step closer to them. The four of them are blocking the way for Seokwoo to get out. He is wasting time here. If they could just move out of the way he would be so much happier. </p><p>"Oh, no. You aren't going to save anyone while looking like that. That guy might end up thinking he is getting eaten alive. You are coming with us." His mother spokes in a firm voice. This making Seokwoo's rotten blood to boil. Growing it's secrets inside him.</p><p>"He... loves... me... and... I... love... him..." Seokwoo voice was serious just like hsi expression that slowly turned in to anger. The only way to say to them. Seokwoo still can't spell long words. This is pain in the ass. Seokwoo takes another step but they won't move. Only the guns move.</p><p>"Don't tell you found a partner in this mess! Even a male one too! You are such a disappointment! You are coming with us and you are going to help the people survive this hell!" His mother screams. Fuck the community deal. He needs to save Juho and Chan.</p><p>"NO!" Seokwoo growls showing his teeth. He sees their fear reflect from their eyes. Just like that creature back then. Being so scared to see the world. Just like Seokwoo on the first day running away. No. The fear of getting caught and getting locked up in that birdcage again. Seokwoo's eyes lands at the green big eyes behind his father. Those same eyes. Where did it come from? Why does it look different? Is it the same creature? It's eyes are still the same but it's body looks so much different.</p><p>"Seokwoo.-" His mother didn't get to say anything. She was cut off by the growing growling from the creature behind them. They turn to look at it. Seokwoo got a better view and the wolf looking creature. This time it looks more built and it has bones coming from the second layer of it's spine. Like a second armor. It's teeth are sharp.</p><p>"How is that still alive? Didn't we kill them all? I think we should get out off here in an instant" Seokwoo turns to look at his father. There are more of these? What in the world did they try to create in those labs of theirs? The creature gets slowly closer to the four persons blocking it's way to get Seokwoo. The creature is surprisingly big. Same size as a horse. Could it be the same height as Seokwoo? Could the creature still be as gentle like back then. Is this the same creature he saw?</p><p>"SEOKWOO! COME WITH US!" His mother pleads while she gets closer to Seokwoo. She takes him by the arm but Seokwoo protests. He won't come along. He needs to find Juho and Chan.</p><p>"We need to leave! There is a herd coming!" Ymir pleads drying to drag the protesting mother. Seokwoo slaps her hands away and walks closer to the creature. His mother doesn't follow him. She knows she would get eaten. She knows her limits. </p><p>"You'll regret this, son! You know you will because you are my son and I know you better than anyone else!" She screams as she starts running away with the people of the other community. Seokwoo wishes he could say to her that she knows nothing about him. Why would she know after accusing that he is a disappointment to her? Seokwoo looks at the creature in front of him. It looks so fearless to him. Is it still the same creature he met?</p><p>Seokwoo can hear the growling of the other creatures. They are getting close. Still neither of them hasn't make any move to scare one another. Seokwoo gets close to it but it still doesn't move. Should Seokwoo just ignore it? He still needs to find those two quickly. He already wasted time for getting that shotgun. Well information about those creatures isn't bad. Also, he is closer to the truth now. He laughs to himself little. After all those months being clueless what he should do and now he is here, finding out about the world's deepest secrets and he is the "cure". Bullshit. He passes the big creature that still hasn't moved.</p><p>Seokwoo takes out Juho's jacket and smells it again. His scent smells nice. The world is ending. Who now cares if you fall for someone. There is no denying over feeling anymore. Just, the accepttion and moving on when one of them doesn't make it. Seokwoo hasn't noticed that the creature has lowered it's head to also sniff the jacket. It proceeds to give a lick on Seokwoo's head. It's tongue is rough and warm. It's still alive. It's the same creature. It hasn't forgotten about the boy's face when he plead the soldiers to not to shoot. </p><p>Seokwoo turns around to look at the creature. It has grown a lot. Seokwoo places his palm on it's head to pet it. It closes it's eyes accepting the touch. After all of those years, Seokwoo never expected to be in a same situation ever again. Now here he is. Petting the creature that looked like a monster to other people's eyes. The creature lays down. Seokwoo is now confused. What does it mean by that? It whines and then it hits him.</p><p>"Ride.... you?" Seokwoo's words sounded more like growl under the water. No one would understand his words but the creature was there wagging it's tail. This is more like a dog than a beast. What does it even eat? Does it eat like him? Maybe? Seokwoo gets closer to the creature and climbs up on it's back. Thsi day sure is something he didn't expect happening months ago. </p><p>"Find... Juho... Chan..." The creature slowly gets up from the ground and starts walking to the direction Seokwoo can smell their scents. This creature sure knows where he wants to go. Seokwoo takes a tight grip on it's showing bones. He doesn't want to fly off. It moves fast as a horse. They where more of this kinds of creatures and his mother still managed to spair specifically this one. The one he met many years ago. That's hell of luck. Should Seokwoo give it a name? Or is dog good? Dog it is. It sounds normal these days. Seokwoo hasn't even seen alive dogs anywhere recently.</p><p>It's getting dark and Seokwoo is still riding his Dog. He still doesn't give a fuck what happened today. He is just worried about the other boy. That's all that is happening inside his mind. Worry. The Dog seems to understand Seokwoo's emotions somehow. It whines when Seokwoo's mind is filled about the worst case scenarios of those two. Maybe it has something to do with their mutation? Both of them were raised in a place that made them, right? At least Felix is going to be happy that Seokwoo found more information to him but would be sad if Chan dies. Seokwoo would be sad too if Juho dies. He would be fecking killing himself. </p><p>Dog whines again. Seokwoo sighs. He should hope he'll find him tomorrow. Their scents still seems far away. Well car's speed compared to horse's is a huge difference. It mind take more time than Seokwoo expected. He hopes he'll make there in time. They spoke something about the gambling and using Chan and Juho as their chess pieces to winning something.</p><p>Seokwoo can't still wrap his head around it. Why would people gamble at the times like this? Was it for the entertainment or they are just really suck psychopaths? Also the words his parents spoke to him. They sounded so fake that Seokwoo didn't want to even think about. But he had to. So he could tell every detail to Felix, Chan and especially to Juho. </p><p>It's already morning? Seokwoo thought to himself. He has been riding on Dog all night and their scents still seem far away. Dog seems tired. They should rest little. Not because Dog is getting exhausted. Because both of them should be full of energy when saving those two. Seokwoo looks around if there is any place the should go rest without people finding them. </p><p>"Rest... there..." Seokwoo growls and Dog stops running and looks at the abonded store. Dog walks there not minding that a small herd is walking to them. They could be perfect  protection from survivors. Dog steps through the broken window and Seokwoo lowers himself. His chest against Dog's nape. Hoping he won't hit the roof. </p><p>Dog hides itself behind the fallen shelves. Seokwoo gets down from Dog and looks around. Some canimals are walking around the store and some of them are slamming themselves against the glass or being stuck on the window frame. They could easily rest here. The one question raises Seokwoo's mind. If Dog is going to meet normal survivors, is it going to attack them or would it listen Seokwoo's orders?</p><p>Seokwoo looks at Dog. It's body laying there, sleeping peacefully. He walks up to it and lays down next to it. His head resting on it's fur. Well, it has listened his few orders until here. It didn't attack the four people that where in it's way to meet Seokwoo. Why didn't Dog attack them? Seokwoo hums as he closes his eyes. Why was Seokwoo so sure that Dog is the same creature he met few years back?</p><p>Why was Seokwoo so sure that he was falling in love with Juho? It could be his inner canimal desiring to eat Juho's flesh. It could be just a fever feeling every time he spend time with him. It could be anything at this point. If Seokwoo was supposed to be used as a meat making machine that peoplr would eat his meat to save the world. Then theories about his feelings to Juho can be anything. It made Seokwoo feel sick if the feeling towards the cutie was just hunger.</p><p>Seokwoo opens his eyes slowly. He stoods up and looks at Dog. He should let Juho name it. Dog sounds lame but Seokwoo isn't creative when it comes to names. Seokwoo looks at his surroundings and sees it's dark again. He hasn't slept this long in a long time. He places his shotgun better around his shoulder. Seokwoo growls hoping Dog understands that he is saying that they should get going.</p><p>They walk outside the store. Dog pushes it's head inside Seokwoo's jacket. Trying it's best to smell at the clothes. Seokwoo takes them out for it. A small laugh cracks him up. Even though people might think Dog as a scary creature, it surely knows that it looks cute in Seokwoo's eyes. Seokwoo pats it before climbing up on it's back.</p><p>Seokwoo notices the grey clouds slowly making their way to them. Rain is coming. It's good for their community if it rained there but rain in here? If it thunders maybe he could easily sneak in to save those two. When he gets there, he won't hold himself back like he did with his parents. No more nice Seokwoo. No more being nice in this cruel world.</p><p>Dog stops at it's tracks and Seokwoo looks at front. The place he is now staring in the horizon. Is a big community. A really big one. It's almost impossible to get in without getting caught. And the two of them are in a highway, exposed to any given attack they could now get. A wind blows to their direction and Dog reacts to it.</p><p>It fastly hides themselves behind the building next to them. People's whispers has reached them along the wind. There are people scouting on the walls of the community and outside the walls. Why outside tho? Dog huffs and Seokwoo presses himself closer to Dog. It starts climbing up the wall with it's long claws. They must be making a lot of noise by climbing but it's harder to hit them with guns when they are jumping around from building to building.</p><p>Why would a community this big wants to people to fight inside for gambling? Are those really for entertainment purposes? His Juho and Felix's Chan is going to die for people's enjoyment? Loosing touch of life and death is entertaining? Do they feel any remorse? Anger is growing inside Seokwoo. A few rain drops are dropping on his skin. A storm is coming. They could easily blend in. </p><p>Seokwoo takes a closer look at the community. If there is a gas tank or something he could shoot at that could cause an explosion. He could distract the guards and just climb with Dog. The place is huge and the walls are huge as well. Well, it's build by the dock. Of course it would be easy to use big crane to build the big walls around it and use cruise ships as their living place. There must be a lot of people inside those big walls. </p><p>Seokwoo's eyes land on a gas tank far from the walls. But close enough to drain the guards attention to it if it explodes. Seokwoo climbs down from Dog and takes his shotgun. He only gets one chance. If he fails people will find out he is coming. If he succeeds they won't know his attack. He is blindly getting inside the large community. Only their scents to guide him where they are hiding at. Seokwoo's finger ready to pull the trigger and get what belongs to him back. </p><p>Seokwoo shoots and it explodes seconds later. So bright. So destructive. Yet so beautiful. Seokwoo climbs back on Dog and growls at it to get close to the walls and ready to climb them up. They could hear people screaming and ordering around at the sudden attack. The rain pours like a waterfalls at them. A thunderstorm keeping them invisible from their noisy wall climbing.</p><p>"Oh, must be a thunderstorm! Let's not get distracted from our betting! The last fighter to enter the ring is number 27! Look at it's intimidating stare! He doesn't seem to have many muscles like number 26 but sure he looks scary and sharp!" A voice so loud that it could come from speakers spoke. A laughter of many people echoed there. Seokwoo needs to find the ring. They finally climbed up the wall and no guard hasn't noticed them yet.</p><p>"Is this all you got Kims? A foreign muscle looking guy and a wimpy scary looking boy. You make me laugh too much. At least the other teams have strong looking fighters. Well, let's not waste more time." A bell's ringing was heard as people screamed in joy.</p><p>"Let the fight BEGIN!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What changes this moment is the determination to fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello it's been a while, well almost over a year but i know felt like updating this. :D I swear I've gotten better at writing this :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I've made a mistake." Juho said out loud. His heart is beating fast. Too fast for his liking. Fast like when he thought he is going to die under that truck. This kinda like the same situation. Seokwoo is coming to rescue him, again. This time Seokwoo isn't the knight in a shining armour. He is the dragon to save his princess from the hands of the kingdom's desires. Juho smiles at the thought but it quickly fades.</p><p>Juho tries his best to free himself from the ropes. They are really tight. He looks around if there is anything sharp that he could use. Glass shards. This is going to get messy. Juho slowly crawls himself towards the shards. He takes one piece in his hands and starts  breaking the ropes in his hands with force. He can feel the liquid in his hands and the stinging with every move.</p><p>His hands are no longer tied. Juho takes the cloth out of his mouth to breath better. His breathing is getting rapid. He should stay calm but everything that is happening around him makes it impossible. The worry is suffocating Juho. He takes his sweet time on untying the ropes on his ankles. He takes deep breaths. He hears Chan groan. He is finally waking up.</p><p>"Good morning, Chan." Juho spokes as he walks up to him. Chan flinches at his touch. Panic lashing in his eyes.<br/>"I'm here to help." Juho says again and takes the cloth out of Chan's mouth.</p><p>"How do you know my name?" Chan asks as he is so confused.<br/>"Felix told. I'm from the community you guys allied with." Juho says as he take the ropes around Chan's ankles and wrists. His hands are covered in blood and no one is going to question it in this world.</p><p>"So, the story of you looking for corpses where a lie?" Chan asks as he rubs his wrists.<br/>"Yeah, kinda. I wanted to be pushed by a shopping cart. So, Seokwoo took a corpse of a canimal so they couldn't smell me. I was safe in his hands." Juho explains as a small smile forms in his face. It was so childish and still Seokwoo let him do it.</p><p>"So, you two used the smell of the rotten corpse to cover your human flesh scent... that's pretty genius. No wonder you smell like shit." Chan smiles little.<br/>"Yeah, my nose has gotten used to it. Seokwoo smells rotten every day and I don't complain about it." Juho says. The both of them have gotten pretty comfortable.</p><p>"You never told me your name. It would be nice to know it." Chan says as he eyes around the room.<br/>"My name is Juho. It's nice to finally meet the man that drives Felix crazy." Juho says as he hands his hand to shake it with Chan.</p><p>"So, you have the permission to enter our lab? Can I know the reason why?" Chan raises his eyebrow as he takes a better look at Juho. Analysing him.<br/>"Seokwoo is a canimal that is still has human in him and I am the only who he trusts completely." Juho says. They have know each other over a weak and still it feels like they've known for years.</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Did you just say Seokwoo is a canimal?" Chan says with confusion in his voice. He doesn't believe him.<br/>"Well, we call him Hope and not a Canimal. Seokwoo is different. His way more different than any of those other creatures too." Juho says in a serious tone. Chan eyes around the room they are in.</p><p>"Is there anything special about him?" Chan asks as he moves the other side of the room.<br/>"Well, Seokwoo's sense of smelling is beyond amazing. He has a night vision and some of his wounds heal fast. Me and Felix have a theory that when he eats human flesh his healing powers kick in." Juho explains as he finally tries to clean his hands.</p><p>"So, he is going to find us with his nose? I think we are under water." Chan says as he takes his head from the room's surface.<br/>"Can he smell us from here. We are under water and there could be a lot of rotten smell coming outside. He couldn't possibly smell us here." Chan spokes again.</p><p>"He said he can smell your scent even if there is rotten flesh in the way but how are we under water?" Juho asks as he walks up to Chan. Who is now holding his hands on the wall's surface. Both of them are clueless that there is someone behind the door and have listened their whole conversation.</p><p>"Oh, I can hear the water hit somewhere above this wall. So, Juho. How are we going escape from here?" Chani asks and Juho sits down on the floor.<br/>"Well, Seokwoo said he is going to save us. He can control herds with his growl. He could attack here with a big herd if he needed to. We only need to cover our scent." Juho says with hope in his voice.</p><p>"You two really believe a person can do that?" A voice spoke from the door frame. Juho and Chan froze at what they were doing.<br/>"No one can control herds. That's bullshit. And even if this person can. Thanks for the warning. Take their clothes away." The guy orders the other four that comes rushing to the room.</p><p>"If you try to protest. We will remove one nail. You'll get food tomorrow." The guy says again. Juho freezes. Just when he thought he had the upper hand. He is going to get fucked. The two guys run up to Juho and the other two run to Chan. The way they take Juho's clothes feels like he is about to get raped. They just took Chan's clothes in an instant but they sure do take their time to take Juho's. </p><p>"You two will be fighting soon and I hope you two will win us something. You will get something to cover your little weenies. So no need to be ashamed when you are on the ring." The guy spoke again as he gave a small lick on Juho's cheek to warn him if he fucks up. He is going to pay a prize for it. They left the room as the two were completely naked. </p><p>"Shit, now we don't have the upper hand anymore!" Chan spoke as he curled up to hug his legs. Juho felt hopeless but then it hit him.</p><p>"There is no way they could held the numbers of a big herd. Do they have a firepower for it? I don't think they have. As long as Seokwoo has a good plan we are going to get rescued." Juho tried to bring some hope in the now dark room. They just needed to survive few nights till Seokwoo gets in here. Juho just hopes he won't arrive too late.</p><p>"Well, that makes sense. Our only plan is to stay alive. Where do you think we could something to smell like the rotten?" Chan asked as he tried to see Juho's expression. </p><p>"Well, we will have to figure it out later. Right now we need to keep ourselves sane. A dark room without anything to do can drive people insane. It's lucky to have you here. Let's try to stay sane together." Juho spoke as he let out a small giggle escape his lips. Chan in return giggled back. </p><p>"We could talk about our partners. Are you two dating?" Chan asked as Juho stopped to think for a while.</p><p>"I don't know what to call it. He saved my life and seems to be very trusting towards me but I don't think our relationship could be could called dating. Maybe strangers who are very fond of each other. He does have something familiar about him but I'm not sure about it." Juho spoke in his gentle tone as he imagined Seokwoo's and his first meeting. The way Seokwoo would do anything to keep him safe. </p><p>"Oh, you two seem to take it slowly or you two are just friends that are really close. In any way still. Having someone to care for makes you fight till the end right?" Chan spoke as he played with his curly hair.</p><p>"Yeah, let's fight together. So, we can get back home. I bet my brother must be really worried about me. Felix must be not feeling well either about you too. But still we should both make it out of here." Juho spoke as he had a smile formed around his face. </p><p>The night went surprisingly well. No one came to bother them and they could sleep but it was uncomfortable to sleep on the cold floor without any clothes on them. They tried their best not to make it awkward while they huddled for warmth of one another. Their breakfast was something Juho could've imagined.</p><p>Dog food on top of some bread. And only one slice for them to share. Juho insisted that Chan needed protein and energy for them to stand a change. Chan was most buff among the two and it would do good if Chan didn't lose his muscles. Chan felt bad for Juho so he wanted to give some for Juho too. </p><p>"You need to eat some too or you could faint if we suddenly needed to fight something." Chan insisted as he gave a small piece from the bread to Juho. He took the bread and ate it in silence. Chan tried his best not to throw up while eating the dog food bread. </p><p>They talked to each other to make the time go faster. They stood up sometimes and moved their limbs to not lose muscles. If you just lay all day for a long time. They could become weak and it would only mean trouble for them. As they got more bored in the dark room. They started to play some games and make some games in the way. They tried their best to not to get bored.</p><p>They got their food again and it was the same stuff. It repeated until it felt like night came again. They huddled for warmth again as they could hear the water underneath them. They must be at the bottom of the ship.</p><p>"Do you think Seokwoo will save us in time?" Chan asked as he was slightly trembling. Juho took a deep breath as he was also getting more sore as his body started to tense more.</p><p>"We only have to hope. If he doesn't come before the fight. We might have to fight for our lives but till then. We just got to survive." Juho spoke as he could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. The night fell for the two men who needed to fight to survive. Like they always did but this time. They need to survive people's enjoyment.</p><p>"WAKEY! WAKEY! IT'S A BIG DAY TODAY! Get them in the preparing room!" One of the men shouted as Chan and Juho got dragged out of the dark room. Their first reaction was to get blinded by the bright lamp. They struggled to see what was in front of them because they haven't seen with their eyes anything else but dark.</p><p>"Yah, hurry up! We need to paint them and put some clothes on to protect their privacy during the big fight." One of them spoke again but Juho wasn't paying much attention to it. He felt anxious and uncomfortable. He was naked as the other guys were making sure he couldn't do anything else but walk. It felt really uncomfortable for him. </p><p>They made it to some stairs and Juho could hear some people also speaking about cheering for their fighters. It felt sickening at how these people has given up on their morality for something like this. The halls around them started to feel like they are going to squeeze them at any second. They finally made it to preparing room.</p><p>They both got shoved on the bed as the unknown people started to dress them in some swimming shorts. Chan getting white shorts with blue thick stripes on it as it reached to his knees. Juho got skinny shorts that were really short for him. It made Juho still feel uncomfortable. They were so short and so against his skin that if he stretched out in anyway. He could get easily a veggie.</p><p>"Should we give you a top too? To humiliate you before you die. To make you die in humiliation because you lied to us about your skills." They spoke mockingly as they tried to find a black bikini top to match his black shorts. They found a one and started to dress Juho. Chan on the other hand was getting painted with blue stripes on his arms and number 26 on his back.</p><p>"Wow, it's a shame that you might die out there but you will die looking really pretty with that body of yours." They spoke as Juho just wanted to hide and never come out. They took Juho by his arms as they painted the same stripes and number 27 on his back. They got out of their preparing room back to the hallway. It was quiet at first but when they got closer to the side of the ship. They could hear people cheering. They stopped as they got in some kind of line. The guys left them to some guards who pulled them in the line with others who had also numbers in their backs.</p><p>"You two look new. Must be your first time and might be your last. Do you guys know the rules?" The guy spoke in front of them with the number 25 behind his back. He turned around to look at them. He was buff like Chan and had his hand wrapped in some cloth. The both Juho and Chan shook their heads saying that they are new.</p><p>"Rules are. There is the first round where you have to kill all of the 60-100 The last ones standing wins. If there is over 10 winners, they must kill one of other until it reaches the number 10. We get one knife before the game starts. It's allowed to kill each other at first but I strongly advice to kill biters first. Also you number 27. Look really sexy. I could protect you if I get a piece of you in return." Number 25 spoke as he winked at Juho. He felt uncomfortable at the deal and remark. Chan gave the man a dead stare.</p><p>The people behind the walls were cheering louder as the door opened and one of the players stepped out. Every 10 seconds a player had to move forward as people either laughed or screamed louder. Aren't they worried about them attracting more cannimals? It was their turn. They got a small knife before they had to walk a bridge that leaded them in to a ring. The people were way above them and the players had so much space to move around. Juho looked at how the place was put. Walls to protect people and the ring and another wall to protect watchers from the cannimals in the ring. Juho jumped at the sudden loud noise.</p><p>"Oh, must be a thunderstorm! Let's not get distracted from our betting! The last fighter to enter the ring is number 27! Look at it's intimidating stare! He doesn't seem to have many muscles like number 26 but sure he looks scary and sharp!" A voice so loud that it could come from speakers spoke. A laughter of many people echoed there. Juho felt humiliated in the clothes he was in. He pulled his knife close as he wanted to hide behind Chan.</p><p>"Is this all you got Kims? A foreign muscle looking guy and a wimpy scary looking boy. You make me laugh too much. At least the other teams have strong looking fighters. Well, let's not waste more time." A bell's ringing was heard as people screamed in joy. Chan pulled Juho behind him. They needed to survive this.</p><p>"Let the fight BEGIN!" A loud scream was heard as the gates in front of the ring was slowly opened. Walkers slowly marching in. Number 26 was there killing it meanwhile the duo was keeping their distance. They tired their best to hide and dodge all of the attacks from the cannimals and the players. A loud gunshot sound was heard as the speakers went in such a high pitched voice a short while. Juho turned to look at the source but one of the players was ready to attack them.</p><p>"If I can't have you! No one else should have you!" Number 26 screamed as he was ready swing his knife at Juho but in a slip of second a black blur came and ripped the man's body in peaces. A big sized wolf with bones sticking out like an armor. It somehow looked familiar to Juho. In fear Juho walked backwards as he almost fell on his steps. Chan picked him and ran slightly away from the cannimals and the other players that were fighting in fear of the new threat. The watchers were screaming in fear.</p><p>Seokwoo on other hand is enjoying this time to feast on the fatty looking rich people. He took his mask a long time ago as he kept biting on their arms and necks. Dodging every bullet that was aimed at him. Every bite he swallowed made him feel more fast and his reflexes got way better than before. Seokwoo made sure that he wouldn't be feeling hungry after 3 weeks with the amount of food he was now getting from these assholes. He stole one of the guns so he could give them to Juho and Chan.</p><p>"WHO ARE YOU!" One of them screamed as Seokwoo growled before he pulled them closer as he bit their neck's off. Seokwoo looked around for the duo and found them in the corner as the Dog tried their best to protect them from everything. Seokwoo took a deep breath before he loudly roared at the cannimals and at the people that who was the king of this place. They all turned to look at Seokwoo but the rotten were the only that started to walk at his direction. Juho felt hope rose in him as Chan was also excited about being saved. </p><p>"Stay away!" Juho screamed at the hell like wolf. The creature didn't stop as it closer to them. The creature laid down so they could get up and ride to safety. Chan understood the gesture and picked the trembling Juho up. He put Juho firstly up before climbing up himself. The creature jumped out of the ring to where Seokwoo was staying at. Seokwoo got up in the front so he could easily shoot. Juho quickly wrapped his arms around Seokwoo as Chan hold on Juho. Dog started to walk up the wall with it's big claws. The ride was really scary for Juho. Especially when they were so wet from the pouring rain storm.</p><p>Gun shots were heard as they slowly escaped from the community. Seokwoo was sure that they wouldn't start chasing them in this weather. They jumped from roof to a roof until they were back at the road again. They kept going fast till Seokwoo was sure that they were safe. Seokwoo gave a small groan fro Dog to slow down a little. he was thinking were they should stay for the night. The two of them must be cold. Seokwoo needs to find some foil or emergency blanket if he doesn't find any dry clothes or blankets.  </p><p>They finally find a small mall that has some clothing stores. The doors look like they have safety doors and this one store doesn't have broken windows. If they could get in they could be safe in there and get some new fresh clothes. Seokwoo got down from dog as they humans were shivering on the heat Dog gave to them. Seokwoo looked around at door and finally figured out how to get in. He growled for Dog to bring them in. Seokwoo closed the doors and put safety doors too. He looked around if he could put safety windows too. I found but because there wasn't any power. It didn't work.</p><p>Seokwoo then looked around if he could find some clean clothes for Juho and Chan while also checking if there was any cannimals. Just to make sure they won't get eaten while he is away. He found some baggy clothes and hoodies but he also found some leather gloves, jackets and pants. They could wear them some of them underneath the baggy clothes. He found some cute looking socks and tried his best to find fitting shoes after asking what their shoe sizes were.</p><p>"Thanks for the clothing, Seokwoo." Juho spoke as he was slowly putting on the clothes. He was still shivering from the cold. Seokwoo went up to him and tried his best to help him put on the tight clothes first and then the baggy clothes. As he was putting the baggy shirt on him. Seokwoo couldn't help to notice how cute Juho looked. In a world like this. Seokwoo found this human cute. </p><p>"I'm thankful that you came in time to save us. I was so scared." Juho spoke as he hugged Seokwoo real tight. Seokwoo returned the hug. Chan on the other hand finished his dressing up moments ago and was sleeping with Dog in the corner. Seokwoo noticed how Juho suddenly let out a small snore. Seokwoo picked him up and walked them to Dog that was now their source of warmth. He put Juho down but Juho didn't let go Seokwoo. It looked like Juho wanted to sleep with Seokwoo. Seokwoo let out a small smile as he laid down with Juho. </p><p>There the night went. Juho sleeping on his side as he was keeping them safe if suddenly someone broke in. Seokwoo stayed up all night guarding them and looking at Juho's peaceful face. Seokwoo has missed his small cute snores. He would ruffle Juho's hair when he was flinching or breathing heavily in his dreams. In the next morning they would need to find something to eat. When the time came. Seokwoo gave Dog a stare before leaving them to find dome canned food. He left a pistol behind him if the two needed to suddenly defend themselves. </p><p>Seokwoo was careful when looking around the stores. He didn't want to raise any suspicions on him or attract a herd on his way. He found some canned fruits as he picket them in his shopping casket. He found some fish cans too and soda drinks. He brings everything he can fit in his casket. He needs to find a backpack were they can store the rest of the food. </p><p>"Oh you are back. You brought us some food?" Juho spoke as Seokwoo could hear their stomachs growling in unison. Seokwoo placed the drinks and foods on the ground. He had picked up some dog food for Dog because he wasn't sure what Dog would eat. Does Dog eat cannimals and humans like him or does they also eat normal food like humans? Seokwoo wasn't sure. So he wanted to test out. Dog looked exited when Seokwoo opened the dog food can.</p><p>"Did you have to bring that too? Do you know how awful they taste like? Yuk but anyways. Thank you for saving us." Chan spoke as he drank his soda can in an instant. Seokwoo gave him a small as Chan still felt slightly afraid of the big wolf creature and the cannimal human that looked really scary with his teeth showing from his right cheek to him being covered in blood. Like he just ate someone. </p><p>"See, I told you Seokwoo would come to save us. You are really important to our united community. Felix must be relieved when we get safely back home." Juho spoke as patted Dog's head. </p><p>"Oh, Seokwoo. Do you have anything to hide your mouth? Because when we get back, everyone would so freaked out if they find out that you our partly cannimal." Juho looked around the store if there was any face masks.  Seokwoo also went to look around and they found one that was black and made out of fabric. They cleaned after themselves and hopped back on Dog's back as they continued their journey back to home.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>"It's been days since that incident. Do you think they are still alive?" Felix spoke as he leaned against the window. He stared in the distance as the other three men were studying from the notes that Felix's has made. Chani could feel what Felix was going through.  The wait of the unknown. Not knowing if they would come back safely or come back at all. Chani is also worrying if Juho is coming back at all. Chani knows that Chan alive is much more valuable than Juho being alive. It pains Chani so much. </p><p>"They will come back. But we should be worried about the fact that people still think Juho and Seokwoo are cannibals. I have been spitted at by the other teens from the community because I can't tell the truth." Chani took a deep breath from his notes as he looked around the room. The whole community knows about but also knows more about cannimals too. It would be just up to time when they would get caught about the secret weapon Seokwoo. People would either be in fear or have hope in him or children would start to think cannimals can be friends. </p><p>"Wait, they spit at you! Hyunjin we need to show them not to mess with our wrinkly brain guy!" Changbin spoke out loud as he was ready to dash out of the room. Hyunjin quickly grabbed him by the shirt and made him sit down again. Chani let out a small laugh. It pained him to know that Taeyang isn't sure about what to think about the situation. He is now leaders with Jinyoung. Two of them ruling the community together. They were suspicious about Seokwoo and Juho. But Jaeyoon found out about the truth too. When the other teens would've jumped on him. Jaeyoon was there to protect him. </p><p>"Don't be so reckless. You would look just dumb. We still got people on our side. Jaeyoon knows about it but he is keeping a secret about it. Youngbin and Dawon are keeping it as a secret as they are doing their best to set up our little Chan's devices. So, calm your tits or I will calm them." Hyunjin spoke as Changbin smacked his face on the desk. Felix laughed at the their interaction as he forgot for a second about his worries. </p><p>"CHANI! FELIX! THEY ARE BACK! AND WE HAVE A SMALL PROBLEM!" Jaeyoon screamed as he flung the door open. Chani and Felix got out and ran the stairs down to the yard. There was people surrounding the gate as Felix and Chani had hard time to see what was going on. Jaeyoon ran up to them and pushed people out of the the way for them. Chani climbed up to the tower with Felix and Jaeyoon. Chani could see a dot in the distance and was exited to see Seokwoo but was confused at the thing they were riding. </p><p>"We can't let them in." Jinyoung spoke as Taeyang wasn't sure if he should nod or not. Felix gabbed Jinyoung by the collar as he looked angry.</p><p>"WHY CAN'T WE LET THEM IN! IF HE CAN FUCKING RIDE THEN HE CAN FUCKING CONTROL IT! LOOK AT THAT MAGNIFICENT LOOKING CREATURE! JUST LET THEM IN!" Felix screamed as he shook Jinyoung's shirt. Taeyang wasn't sure what to do. Chani looked at the creature that got closer at them. Seokwoo looked like a deadly looking prince riding his deadly looking horse. But the horse was a wolf that had powers of a dragon. Seokwoo was covered in blood. Chani couls spot hands around his waist and saw Chan waving behind all of them. Juho's head was resting on Seokwoo's shoulder. </p><p>They got closer to the gate as Chani could see more clearly at them. Seokwoo looked up at Jinyoung and Felix arguing if they should open the gate or not. Chan tried to butt in but Seokwoo groaned small words as the Dog walked away from the gate to top of a car as they jumped over the wall. People screamed in fear and run away. Chan got down and ran to Felix who had jumped down from the tower too. Chani ran up to Seokwoo and Juho but Juho didn't react at all.</p><p>"WHO TOLD YOU, YOU COULD GET IN! WE DON'T KNOW IF THE CREATURE IS SAFE OR NOT!" Jinyoung screamed as he took his gun out and pointed at the creature. Others that were still there also pointed their guns at the creature. Seokwoo could feel that the creature was nervous so Seokwoo started to brush it's head. Seokwoo wishes it'll calm Dog down. He still hasn't spoken with Juho about the name. The past days has been exhausting that Juho hasn't done anything else than sleep.</p><p>"YA! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE WENT THROW WHEN WE WERE TAKEN! THERE WAS ANOTHER COMMUNITY THAT PLAYS WITH PEOPLE'S LIVES! WE HAD TO PLAY A GAME TO SURVIVE! WE HAD TO FIGHT AGAINST OVER 70 CANNIMALS TO FUCKING WIN! IF IT WASN'T FOR SEOKWOO! I WOULD BE DEAD AND SO FUTURE FOR OUR ENGINEERING SKILLS! THAT CREATURE HAS BEEN KIND TO ME THE WHOLE TRIP AND KEPT ME WARM WHEN I WAS AT THE EDGE OF DYING FROM HYPOTHERMIA! NOW PUT THAT GUN DOWN AND LET ME BE THE LEADER IF YOU THINK THAT IS A THREAT!" Chan screamed as he went in front of the creature. Their screaming could bring a herd close by. </p><p>"Take... Juho" Seokwoo spoke to Chani and Chani did what he was told. He took Juho in his arms as Seokwoo groaned a comand for Dog to climb outside the walls. Seokwoo has to lead the close by herd away. Dog notices his idea and roars for the herd to follow them. They do this until the herd is far away from the community. </p><p>"Seokwoo must have heard a herd close by and now is leading it away from here. Nice job, Chan!" Jinyoung spoke as he started clapping. Taeyang had enough. He slapped Jinyoung in the face as he got down from the tower.</p><p>"Chan will be a new leader in your community as we will collide. Your way of thinking isn't safe for us." Taeyang said as Jinyoung got down from the tower too. </p><p>"How can I trust Seokwoo when you told me he was a cannibal!? Fine make Chan our community's leader. I don't care!" Jinyoung spoke as he walked off from the scene. Chan let out a sigh as he looked at Chani who was struggling to move Juho. Chan ran up to him to help. Felix told Jaeyoon if Seokwoo comes back, he should tell Seokwoo that he can bring his creature inside the community. </p><p>After that Felix ran up to Chan and tried his best to be help to them. They got back to their lab as they placed Juho on his bed. Chani turned around to look at Chan. Both Felix and Chani had questions about what happened to them and explained what happened afterwards. How there was a community and how Seokwoo saved them. After all that story telling there was screaming heard from the yard again. Seokwoo must've come back. </p><p>In the yard. Jaeyoon had switched his shift with someone else as he was leading Seokwoo and Dog inside. As they got inside, Dog took the most of the space as the walked. Jaeyoon in the front as dog was in the middle and Seokwoo in the back. Seokwoo could hear some people whisper behind his back. He placed his gun better behind his back as patted Dog's leg. As they got to the class Dog stayed outside as it laid there blocking everyone from entering the place. Dog was now their guardian dog.</p><p>"Seokwoo! Thank you so much for bringing them back!" Felix ran up to Seokwoo and gave him a big hug. Seokwoo returned the hug as Chani also joined them. It was shortly stopped as Felix felt sick. Seokwoo forgot for a second that he smells more rotten today and is covered in blood. </p><p>"So, you are our hope, holdier. You look so fucking tall." Changbin said as he looked at Seokwoo. Seokwoo gave a small laugh as placed his bag down and took some snacks out and looked around for something he could write on. He gave the note to Felix.</p><p>"If we get a fridge it would be easier for me to store my food. Fresh human meat makes me stronger and faster. Tested by eating some rich people at the community that kidnapped Juho and Chan. Yeah, a freezer would be better so I can store some samples too. So you ate rich people. Must be assholes. I will put this on the wishlist for Chan's workers. They've done their best to set up Chan's stuff in here and around the place but they gave at some points. So, the community was in the dock that was really far away from here?" Felix spoke as Seokwoo nodded to Felix's answer.</p><p>"Woah, woah, woah! You eat human meat!" Hyunjin spoke as Seokwoo nodded. Felix correct that he also eats cannibals too but eating fresh human meat has made him create some powers like nightvision and it makes Seokwoo heal very fast. He isn't sure if there is any other effects to it but eating the rotten keeps him alive too. Hyunjin and Changbin had their mouth wide open. Seokwoo gave Felix another note as Chan cuddled closer to Felix.</p><p>"There is also another community called Sampo but I have no idea where that is. All I know that those people followed me and thought I was abnormal one. Turns out there is more to me than we thought. My parents have been creating these kinds of creatures with other people around the world to solve why this is happening to our evolution. Why is our human body suddenly skipping so many steps so suddenly." Felix took a pause to look at Seokwoo. </p><p>"you must be wondering what the hell I am talking about but I ran to my parents and they said that I have the perfect cells for the matching formula. If I get that formula shot into my veins. I could have instant healing and people would have to eat my flesh to become immune to the sudden change. You must be wondering why there are abnormal cannimals. Those were lab tests that got out of their cages and is spreading around by mating. These is what I remember from my childhood and from what I heard from secretly listening my parents. I'm not sure if the information is correct but we just need to find this community and find those papers or find my parents' lab." Felix spoke as he looked up at Seokwoo. </p><p>"You got to be kidding me! You really are our hope but still. It would be cruel to eat you and use you. We don't even know if it works perfectly." Felix spoke as he wanted to hug Seokwoo again but Seokwoo dodged it. Because he heard Juho whimpering in their bed. He is having nightmares again. Seokwoo walked up to Juho and started hugging him. As they were in that position. Both of them fell asleep. </p><p>"Chan, you need to sort things out with our side of the community. People think Seokwoo and Juho are cannibals and we are actually getting targeted also." Felix whispered as Jaeyoon, Chani, Youngbin,Dawon, Changbin and Hyunjin also joined into the whispering circle.</p><p>"I'll tell them, but first we need to also slightly lie so the kids don't get their hopes up. Most of our community is made out of teens and kids. I'll talk with Taeyang about this. Trust me. We will make this come out the best way we can." Chan whispered as he patted their backs. Would that promise be kept? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you are still here, would you like to support my webtoon called Cat Paws :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>